I LOVE SENPAI'S SISTER
by KazariTayu
Summary: CHAPTER 6 & 7 ( LAST) UPDATE!/hanya sebuah kisah tentang Kise Ryouta yang jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis pengidap Agoraphobia. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**I LOVE SENPAI'S SISTER**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Disclaimer: still belongs Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Summary:**

KISE POV: Pertama kali saat aku bertemu dengannya adalah saat aku bersembunyi dari kejaran para fans fanatikku. Saat itu aku melihatnya sedang mendengarkan salahsatu kaset dipojok toko. Tapi, saat aku ingin menyapanya salahsatu fans menemukanku, toko itu menjadi ramai dan gadis itu hilang diantara keramaian. Saat aku masih berfikir bagaimana bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi, siapa sangka ternyata gadis itu sangat dekat denganku?

**PLEASE READ AND RIEVIEW IF YOU WANT :-)**

**ENJOY READING GUYS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kise's POV

Aku terus berlari diantara para pejalan kaki. Sambil terus mengeratkan topi yang ada dikepala dan sebuah kacamata hitam agar wajahku tidak terlihat. Tapi aku rasa itu tidak ada gunanya. Entah karena mereka semua mengikuti klub atletik disekolah atau karena semangat yang membara demi mendapat foto ekslusifku. Inilah resiko yang harus kutempuh setelah menjadi salahsatu model disebuah majalah terkenal. Semua berawal saat aku menerima tawaran salahsatu kakak perempuanku yang juga bekerja sebagai model. Awalnya aku hanya iseng menerimanya karena kegiatan klub basket menjadi sedikit membosankan saat aku masih SMP dulu. Tapi akhirnya aku ketagihan dan menjadi seperti sekarang. Dengan modal tinggi, tubuh atletis, wajah tampan, dan pesona yang luar biasa, karirku semakin menanjak. Fans ku juga tidak kalah banyak dengan para senpai-ku di dunia model. Saat aku baru didunia modeling aku sangat senang dengan ketenaranku yang sekarang. Tapi sekarang aku berfikir dua kali tentang itu. Bisakah kau bayangkan setiap apapun yang sedang kau lakukan, bahkan saat kau menguap sekalipun semua orang diseluruh negeri akan tahu? _That's scared me!_ Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengajak para senpai di klub basket SMA untuk pergi bersenang-senang seperti remaja laki-laki kebanyakan. Karena ya.. semua fansku yang ada disekolah dan luar sekolah selalu melihat latihan rutin kami, dan itu membuatku sedikit repot.

Kakiku terus berlari, hingga sebuah ide terlintas dikepalaku. Secepat kilat aku berbelok di persimpangan didepanku. Terdengar seperti suara gemuruh, lebih tepatnya langkah-langkah para fansku. Suara itu semakin sayup terdengar. Aku menghela nafas dan duduk sambil bersandar ditempat pajangan kaset. Aku bersembunyi disebuah toko kaset. Tempatnya tidak rerlalu besar, tapi cukup nyaman. Aku bangkit dan berkeliling melihat koleksi di toko ini. Kebanyakan kaset disini adalah kaset edisi lama. Mungkun toko ini pengoleksi kaset antik. Saat aku sibuk melihat-lihat, entah mengapa tatapanku tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang mendengarkan musik dengan earphone, tepatnya seorang gadis. Dengan kemeja biru yang lengannya digulung sampai bawah siku, baju kaos putih, dan mengenakan celana hotpans serta sepatu kets. Satu hal yang sangat menarik bagiku. Rambut. Dengan model bob pendek, ikal disetiap ujung rambutnya. Rambutnya juga terlihat sangat lembut jika disentuh. Aku terpaku. Bagaimana bisa aku berfikir seperti itu? 'Terlihat lembut jika disentuh'? Mana mungkin aku menyentuh rambut seseorang yang tidak aku kenal?

Aku berusaha mengenyahkan fikiran itu dari kepalaku, namun tidak dengan rasa penasaranku. Dengan langkah perlahan, aku menuju gadis itu. Dia tidak menyadarinya. Mungkin terlalu sibuk mendengarkan musik. Tapi saat aku akan menyapanya, pintu toko itu dibuka dengan kasar, tepatnya didobrak. Para fans yang mengejarku sudah menemukanku. Refleks, mereka berteriak histeris dan berlari berhamburan ke arahku. Suasana toko sangat ricuh. Aku juga sudah mulai sesak karena banyaknya jumlah fans dan tempat yang tidak terlalu luas.

"Anoo.. bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat yang lebih leluasa lagi ssu? Tidakkah tempat ini terlalu sempit untuk kita semua ssu?" Dengan senyumanku yang paling menawan, mereka semua menurut dan keluar secara teratur dari toko tersebut. Aku meminta maaf kepada pemilik toko karena berbuat gaduh. Saat aku ingin meninggalkan tempat itu, aku berbalik untuk melihat gadis earphone tadi. Tapi sayang, dia sudag tidak ada ditempatnya. Aku sedikit kecewa. Bisakah aku bertemu kembali dengan gadis itu?

.

.

.

Normal's POV

SMA Kaijou saat itu masih sepi. Hanya beberapa murid yang sudah datang, karena latihan pagi yang dilakukan rutin dibeberapa klub. Tapi, tidak semua murid yang datang sepagi ini untuk mengikuti kegiatan klub. Di kelas 1-C tidak sesepi kelas lainnya. Seorang gadis sedang duduk dikursi yang terletak dipinggir lorong sambil membaca buku. Kulitnya yang putih mulus, sangat kontras dengan blazer abu-abu yang dikenakannya. Rambutnya yang bob curly pendek hitam berkibar ditiup angin musim gugur. Manik mata abu-abunya yang dihiasi kacamata bingkai hitam sibuk membaca setiap kalimat dibuku. Tangan kirinya menopang dagunya dan yang lainnya memegang buku. Ia begitu hikmat membaca hingga tidak menyadari lorong sekolah sudah mulai dipenuhi murid-murid SMA Kaijou yang lain.

"Ohayou Yu-chan!" Gadis itu tersentak hingga menjatuhkan bukunya. "Gomen! Apa Yu-chan sangat terkejut?" Gadis yang dipanggil 'yu-chan' itu hanya menggeleng.

"Tumben sekali Saki-san datang sepagi ini."ujar gadis berkacamata itu.

"Sudah aku bilang gunakan 'chan', jangan 'san'. Sekarang sudah jam 7.25, tidak lihat jam ya? Lagipula, kenapa Yu-chan selalu menolak pergi sekolah denganku dan datang kesekolah sepagi ini?"

"Dan berhentilah memanggilku 'yu-chan'. Yoshi saja cukup. Karena saat Saki-chan datang, koridor mulai ramai. Aku tidak suka ramai." Gadis berambut coklat panjang itu hanya menghela nafas melihat teman akrabnya itu. Saki kemudian merogoh tasnya dan menggenggam sebuah cd album.

"Tadaa! Ini album terbaru dari band favoritku yang baru! Ada tanda tangan mereka juga! Kerenkan?! Aku senang sekali! Karena ini sangat penting bagiku." Saki bersorak-sorak senang karena cd album yang dibelinya. Saat ia sedang mengaggumi cd tersebut, seseorang merampasnya dari belakang.

"Cd album macam apa ini? Apa kau menghabiskan uang dan tenaga untuk cd sampah semacam ini?" Cemooh laki-laki tinggi, rambut dan baju berantakan yang merampas cd album.

"Itu milikku! Kembalikan Yama-san!" Saki menarik baju Yama. Namun dengan telak Yama mendorongnya hingga jatuh tersungkur. Laki-laki berjalan mendekati jendela kelas dan berdiri disana.

"Kau masih meinginginkan cd sampah ini? Kalau begitu, ambil sendiri!" Yama langsung melempar cd album tersebut keluar jendela.

"Cd-ku!" Belum sempat Saki bangkit, dengan cepat Yoshi, yang memperhatikan kejadian itu berlari dan melompat dari jendela. Seisi kelas yang melihat tindakannya itu terkejut. Mereka semua berlari menuju jendela untuk melihat kelanjutan aksi Yoshi. Bagaimana tidak, gadis itu melompat dari lantai dua sekolah. Cedera paling kecil yang didapatnya kemunkinan adalah patah tulang. Yoshi yang masih melompat dengan sigap menangkap cd itu dan berhasil. Dengan cepat, ia menggerakkan tubuhnya agar bisa memposisikan tubuhnya jatuh tepat diantara semak-semak.

BRUKKK! Dan berhasil. Yoshi jatuh diantara semak-semak dan tidak mengalami cedera yang serius. Semua orang yang ada disekitar tempat Yoshi melompat terpaku. Termasuk dengan Kise Ryouta yang kebetulan lewat

.

.

.

Kise's POV

"Kyaa Kise-kun!"

"Ohayou Ouji-sama!"

"Kise-kun sangat tampan!"

Dan berbagai teriakan lainnya. Dengan sabar aku melayani para fansku. Mereka tidak pernah lelah samasekali. Dimulai dengan latihan pagi, istirahat, hingga latihan sore, mereka dengan setia mengikuti kemana aku pergi. sebenarnya aku tidak masalah dengan kehadiran mereka. Tapi tidak dengan anggota basket yang lain, terutama Yakamatsu-senpai. Ia tidak segan-segan menendang punggungku kalau para fans mengganggu konsentrasi latihan kami. Senpai sangat kasar memperlakukannku, tapi aku tahu dia sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik dan sangat memperhatikan anggota timnya. Karena itu aku sangat mengaguminya. Latihan rutin pagi sudah selesai dan aku segera berganti pakaian dan menuju kelas. Tentu saja para fans masih setia mengikutiku.

"Kise-kun, ini kue buatanku. Mohon diterima!"

"Kise-kun, aku ingin minta tanda tanganmu!"

"Kise-kun!"

"Kise-kun!"

Ingin rasanya aku berteriak ditengah-tengah mereka. Agar mereka tahu kalau telingaku cukup lelah mendengar berbagai permintaan mereka. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak melakukannya. Mereka adalah penggemarku. Jika tidak karena mereka, aku tidak mungkin masih menjadi model seperti sekarang. Dengan senyuman, aku menerima berbagai bingkisan dari mereka.

BRUKKK!

Aku dan para fansku terkejut. Kami berlari ke jendela koridor, melihat tempat asal suara yang kami dengar. Suara tersebut cukup besar, seperti suatu benda besar yang jatuh dari ketinggian dan masuk kedalam semak-semak. Benar saja, semak-semak didepan kami bergerak, sontak para fansku yang semuanya adalah perempuan berteriak dan bersembunyin dibelakangku. Semak-semak itu terus bergerak, dan 'sesuatu', atau lebih tepatnya 'seseorang' keluar dari semak-semak itu. Seorang gadis. Iya. Seorang gadis keluar dari semak-semak itu. Dengan rambut yang dipenuhi daun-daun yang gugur, seragam yang sedikit kotor, dan beberapa luka dibagian kaki dan tangannya. Aku terkesiap melihat gadis itu. Rambutnya yang hitam dan halus, kulit putih mulus, dan tinggi. Dialah orangnya. Gadis berkemeja biru di toko kaset.

"Hei kau! Murid yang baru saja keluar dari semak-semak!" Kami semua menoleh kesumber suara. Seorang Sensei berpakaian training menghampiri gadis itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan? percobaan bunuh diri yang gagal hah? Kau tahu akibat yang kau lakukan itu? Kau tidak memikirkan kekuargamu hah?" Gadis itu diam, tepatnya, bengong mendengar ocehan sensei itu. Gadis itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali setelah mendengar ocehan sensei. Dan tanpa diduga, ia tersenyum. Senyum sekilas yang sangat indah.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan sensei? Fantasimu benar-benar berlebihan. Manamungkin aku melakukan hal sebodoh itu." Gadis itu mengacungkan sebuah cd didepan wajah sensei. "Seorang brengsek merampas benda ini dari temanku dan melemparnya keluar jendela. Ini adalah benda penting temanku. Manamungkin aku membiarkannya hancur begitu saja."

"Berani sekali kau menggunakan kata kasar seperti itu pada sensei mu! Sebutkan nama dan kelasmu! Aku akan memberikanmu hukuman karena sudah melakukan hal bodoh dan berkata kasar pada sensei."

"Yoshi. Dari kelas 1-C." Mendadak suasana menjadi hening. Wajah sensei itu mendadak menjadi pucat pasi. Tubuhnya juga gemetaran. Aku melihat sekelilingku. Para siswi juga tidak kalah pucat.

"Ahh.. jadi kau yang namanya Yoshi. Jangan ulangi lagi. Jika ada yang mengganggu atau semacamnya, laporkan saja keguru. Kembalilah kekelas." Dengan langkah nyaris berlari, sensei itu meninggalkan gadis yang bernama Yoshi.

"Kenapa Sensei itu malah meninggalkannya? Bukannya di akan memberikan hukuman?" Tanyaku dengan para siswi yang ada didekatku.

"Apa Kise-kun tidak tahu?" tanya salah satu dari mereka

Aku hanya menggeleng. "Aku bahkan baru pertama kali melihatnya."

"Astaga! Kise-kun samasekali tidaktahu tentang gadis itu?! Banyak yang memanggilnya 'Yoshi'. Gosip yang beredar, dia bisa melihat hantu! Dia selalu datang pagi tanpa alasan yang jelas. Katanya, ia datang untuk membasmi roh-roh jahat. Ia juga sangat penyendiri. Gosipnya juga, ada seekor kucing hitam yang selalu mengikutinya! Menyeramkan sekali!"

"Penyendiri? Bukankah tadi dia bilang dia membantu temannya?"

"Dia hanya memiliki satu teman disini. Pokoknya, Kise-kun jangan dekat-dekat dengannnya!" Siswi-siswi didekatku malah sibuk menggosip tentang Yoshi. Aku melihat gadis itu. Yoshi sedang sibuk membersihkan rambut dari daun kering. Tanpa sengaja, mata kami bertemu. Manik mata abu-abunya sangat indah, tapi sangat dejavu. Aku seperti pernah melihatnya. Untuk beberapa saat aku terhipnotis. Saat gadis itu memutuskan tatapan kami, aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Yoshi kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu. Entah mengapa, saat mereka semua tidak ingin mendekatinya, aku justru ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**I LOVE SENPAI'S SISTER**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Disclaimer: still belongs Fujumaki Tadatoshi**

**YOU CAN READ AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT ;-) **

**ENJOY READING GUYS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yoshi's POV

Pagi ini aku benar-benar sial. Alarm yang mati, rantai sepeda yang putus, setelah itu apa? Karena alarm yang mati, aku jadi tiba di sekolah lima menit sebelum bel. Mungkin menurut kalian aku kurang sopan karena mengeluh didepan muka kalian, padahal kalian samasekali tidak kenal aku. Di SMA Kaijou mereka semua, termasuk para sensei, memanggilku Yoshi. Karena nama itu sangat populer, mereka semua bahkan sudah lupa siapa nama lengkapku. Gosip beredar kalau aku memiliki kekuatan supranatural karena aku selalu datang paling cepat dan pulang paling lama karena harus mengusir roh jahat. Alasan lain kenapa mereka mengatakan itu adalah karena kucing hitam yang katanya selalu mengikutiku. Tentu saja itu semua bohong. Aku hanya gadis penyendiri biasa. alasan kenapa aku datang paling cepat dan pulang paling lama karena aku tidak suka keramaian. Lebih tepatnya tidak bisa. Jika kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tidak bisa berada dikeramaian, tanyakan saja pada kakakku yang akan kalian temui nanti. Soal kucing hitam, aku juga tidak tahu. Entah mengapa semua kucing selalu mengikutiku. Terkadang mereka menggelitik kakiku dengan rambut halus mereka. Mungkin karena mereka tahu aku penyuka binatang atau semacamnya. Entahlah. Jujur saja, sebanarnya aku bukan benar-benar gadis penyendiri. Aku punya alasan pribadi kenapa aku menjadi seperti sekarang. Haah~ tiap kali aku memikirkan 'alasan' itu, bulu tengkukku meremang. Karena itu adalah masalah paling berat yang pernah aku alami. Sekaligus mengerikan.

Kembali ke topik awal. Begitu aku sampai di sekolah, aku langsung menuju loker sepatu dan menggantinya dengan uwabaki. Inilah satu hal yang membuatku kesal. Tatapan mereka. Karena gosip murahan itu, mereka semua sangat takut denganku. Katanya, takut kena sial. Benar-benar. Aku berusaha mengacuhkan mereka dan pergi ke kelas. Tapi, ada sesuatu tepatnya seseorang, yang menghambatku. Dengan cengiran yang tidak asing, rambut blonde yang sangat mencolok, dan mata berwarna madu yang sangat menyilaukan mataku. Dialah Kise Ryouta. Model remaja paling terkenal dan tampan. Idola semua remaja di Jepang, terutama remaja perempuan. Sangat bertolak belakang denganku yang seorang penyendiri. Aku menatap model yang katanya tampan itu. Memberikan isyarat agar dia menyingkir dari jalanku. Tapi dia tidak bergeming. Manik matanya terus menatapku, sampai aku sangat risih. Akhirnya, aku mengalah. Aku berjalan ke jalan yang tidak dihalanginya. Tapi dia, Kise Ryouta, malah menghalangi jalanku, lagi.

"Ohayou, Yoshicchi" ia tersenyum padaku. Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali. Menoleh kekiri, kekanan, dan belakang. Mengira dia memanggil oranglain. Tapi nihil. Mereka semua tidak ada yang merespon sapaan Kise. Mereka malah menatapku dengan takjub. Atau mungkin horor. Bayangkan saja, aku, seorang gadis penyendiri yang digosipkan memilki kekuatan supranatural, yang paling ditakuti semua murid bahkan sensei. Disapa oleh orang.. yang bertolak belakang denganku. Orang paling populer, tampan, memiliki banyak teman dan fans. Can you believed it? Karena aku tidak merespon sapaannya, dia menatapku heran dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku. Bahkan hidung kami nyaris bersentuhan kalau aku tidak memundurkan kepalaku.

"Jika ada seseorang yang menyapa, seharusnya kau membalasnya, bukan menatapnya seperti itu ssu. Apa kau terlalu terpesona padaku, Yoshicchi?" Awalnya aku ingin membalas sapaannya. Tapi, aku urungkan karena kenarsisannya itu. Aku tidak terlalu suka orang yang memiliki tingkat kepercayaan diri yang overdosis seperti itu. Karena bagiku, itu merepotkan. Aku berusaha mengacuhkan dan pergi meninggalkannya. Entah mengapa, saat aku berjalan dikoridor, aku merasa aura dingin yang menusuk punggungku. Aku tidak tahu itu apa. Tapi yang pasti, itu adalah pertanda buruk bagiku.

.

.

.

Normal's POV

Masa-masa neraka bagi semua murid telah usai. Saat jam istirahat kantin dan koridor penuh dari lalu-lalang siswa. Yoshi lebih memilih didalam kelas untuk memakan roti yang didampingi sekotak susu sambil mendengarkan lagu. Saki sedang memakan bentonya dan duduk tepat didepan Yoshi. Ia terus mencuri pandang kearah Yoshi. Yoshi yang sedang dipandangi hanya acuh dan terus memakan rotinya.

"Aku tidak suka keramaian. Dan aku tidak memiliki kekuatan supranatural apapun Saki-chan. Aku sudah menjelaskannya berulang kali padamu."

"Uhuuk...uhukk...bagaimana..uhukk..kau tahu? Aku bahkan bahkan belum menanyakan apapun padamu."

"Kepalamu terlalu transparan. Tanpa kau tanyapun, aku sudah tahu jawabannya." Jawab Yoshi acuh

"Tapi.. ada gosip terbaru lagi tentangmu yang beredar. Mereka bilang kau mengikat kontrak dengan iblis agar Kise-kun tertarik padamu. Memangnya itu benar?"

Yoshi yang sedang meminum susunya saat Saki sedang bercerita, langsung menyemburkan lagi minumannya. Syok mendengar berita yang didengarnya.

"Nani? Iblis? Mengikat kontrak? Memangnya mereka kira sekarang masih zaman Edo? Benar-benar.." Yoshi mengunyah sadis tiga buah roti yang dibelinya. Saki yang duduk didepannya memandang dengan iba.

"Yu-chan benar-benar gadis malang. Hidupmu berubah sangat drastis sejak insiden itu. Kau ingat, dulu kau bahkan tidak kalah populer dengan Kise-kun sebagai mod... Hmmphh..Hmppp!" Saki meronta-ronta nyaris kehilangan nafas karena dibekap Yoshi dengan tangannya. Yoshi kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari Saki.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan pernah mengungkit masalah itu lagi. Itu adalah masa lalu. Jangan membahasnya lagi."

"Jangan membahas tentang apa, ssu?" Yoshi dan Saki nyaris terjungkal dari kursi mereka. Kise Ryouta yang berjongkok sambil menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya di jendela koridor kelas 1-C. "Kalian kenapa, ssu? Sepertinya kalian sedang membahas hal yang menarik. Aku juga mau dengar ssu~" mata Kise Ryouta berbinar-binar memandang mereka. Tepatnya Yoshi.

"Astaga... Kau. Sejak kapan kau disitu?" Yoshi memandang Kise dengan tatapan syok.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak Yoshicchi makan siang bersama ssu. Tapi aku sedikit terlambat karena harus mengobrol dengan fans ssu. Bagaimana? Mau makan siang bersama, Yoshicchi?" Yoshi menatap model berambut blonde itu sejenak. Ia kemudian mengambil satu roti yang ada didalam lacinya.

"Ambillah. Tidak usah repot-repot mengajakku makan bersama. Aku sudah makan." Yoshi kemudian bangkit dari kursi dan meninggalkan Saki dan Kise.

.

.

.

Yoshi's POV

Jam sekolah telah berakhir. Langit telah berubah warna menjadi jingga. SMA Kaijou sudah mulai sepi karena sebagian kegiatan klub telah usai. Namun di parkiran sepeda aku sedang berjongkok disamping sepedaku. Aku sangat frustasi. Seperti yang telah kalian baca diatas sebelumnya, rantai sepedaku putus dan karena itu aku berubah menjadi montir sepeda dadakan seperti sekarang. Wajah dan tanganku kotor penuh oli. Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan sepedaku disini. Bagaimana aku pulang? Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menaiki kendaraan umum. Karena, yah kalian sudah tahu, aku tidak bisa dikeramaian. Aku pengidap agoraphobia. Semakin gelap langit, tingkat kefrustasianku semakin tinggi. Kalian bisa bayangkan jika diposisiku sekarang. Sendirian, malam hari, pengidap agoraphobia, dan jarak rumah yang cukup jauh jika ditempuh dengan jalan kaki. Saat kefrustasianku semakin meningkat, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Yoshicchi? Sedang apa disini ssu?" aku mendongak melihat Kise yang sedang berdiri didepanku. Ia masih menggunakan jersey klub basketnya.

"Menurutmu apa? Menungggu roh penunggu sekolah datang kemari?"

"Jadi rumor itu benar? Yoshicchi memiliki kekuatan supranatural?" Tanya laki-laki itu takjub

"Astaga... kau itu bodoh atau apa? Tidak bisa baca situasi? Tidak lihat aku sedang memperbaiki sepeda?" Kise menatap sepeda dan wajahku bergantian. Kemudian dia menertawakanku. Sepertinya dia minta dihajar.

"Bagaimana kalau Yoshicchi pulang bersamaku dengan kereta ssu?"

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku lebih memilih memperbaiki sepedaku daripada harus naik kereta." aku berbalik dan kembali memperbaiki rantai sepedaku. Kise kemudian berjongkok didepanku dan memperhatikanku.

Kise's POV

Aku sibuk menatap gadis yang ada didepanku. Dengan wajah dan tangan yang kotor karena oli, ia terus memperbaiki sepedanya. Entah karena mataku yang sudah mulai rusak atau bagaimana, Yoshi tetap terlihat sangat manis walau wajahnya terkena oli. Tunggu. Apa yang baru saja aku katakan? Manis? Ini pertama kalinya aku benar-benar memuji seorang gadis. Aku memang sering mengatakan 'cantik' pada setiap gadis, tapi itu hanya untuk keramah tamahanku saja. Tapi ini memang benar. Mau dari sudut manapun aku melihat, Yoshi sangat manis. Sangat berbeda dengan semua gadis yang sering aku temui. Entah aku kerasukan apa, tiba-tiba aku memegang tangan gadis itu. Ia menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatapku.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memegang tanganku?" Aku terkesiap dan kemudian dengan enggan, aku melepaskan tanganku dari tangannya yang halus itu.

"Biar aku saja ssu. Kau duduk saja biar aku yang memperbaiki sepedamu." Gadis itu menurut dan duduk disebelahku. Aku kemudian merogoh tas dan mengambil sebuah handuk yang masih bersih. "Sebaiknya kau bersihkan wajahmu dulu ssu. Ini masih bersih kok." Dengan enggan Yoshi menerima handukku. Ia kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

"Aku akan membersihkan wajahku dulu." Aku mengangguk dan mulai memperbaiki sepedanya.

"Kise-san." Panggil Yoshi

"Ya Yoshicchi?" Ia sedikit gugup, aku terus menatapnya.

"Arigatou." ia mengucapkan satu kata dengan wajah yang sangat datar. Tapi, tetap saja hatiku berdesir mendengarnya. Aku melanjutkan memeperbaiki sepedanya untuk menghilangkan kegugupanku.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Yoshi kembali duduk disebelahku. Tidak ada satu katapun keluar dari mulutnya. suasana saat ini sangat canggung. Aku sempat melirik ke arah Yoshi. Tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Dia menatapku! Aku benar-benar grogi sekarang. Manik matanya yang mengkilat-kilat terus saja menatap kearahku. Dengan segala cara aku berusaha menghilngkan kegugupanku. Walaupun itu tidak ada gunannya.

"Apa kau lelah Kise-san?"

"Tentu tidak ssu. Ini tidak lebih melelahkan dari latihan rutin di klub."

"Ano.. bukan itu maksudku. Apa kau tidak lelah setiap saat selalu diikuti oleh para fansmu?" Aku terdiam. Berfikir sejenak. dari sekian ribu orang yang kukenal, kenapa Yoshi yang menanyakan hal itu padaku? Jika hanya wartawan yang menanyakan itu, aku bisa saja memberikan seribu alasan andalanku sambil menebar senyum terbaikku. Kalau Yoshi? Aku tidak sanggup membohonginya. Dia terus menatapku. Menunggu jawaban.

"Tentu saja. Manusia mana yang tidak lelah diikuti terus-menerus? Bahkan saat kau dikamar ganti. Tidak bisa melakukan apapun yang aku sukai, harus melakukan apa yang mereka sukai karena bagi mereka, tidak melakukan yang mereka sukai sama saja dengan menunjukkan sifat burukku didepan semua orang." Ujarku jujur

"Tapi, pernah kau bertanya pada mereka. Berapa banyak hal hal yang mereka lewatkan hanya untuk mengikutimu? Hanya untuk mengikuti hasrat mereka saja? Bisa saja saat mereka berada disekitarmu mereka melewatkan waktu belajar atau berkumpul dengan keluarga mereka. Ehm..bukan bermaksud menyakiti hatimu atau semacamnya. Tapi tentu saja ini menguntungkanmu bukan? Jika mereka sadar apa yang mereka lakukan salah, kau tidak harus repot setiap harinya."

"Lalu, kenapa Yoshicchi memberitahukan hal ini padaku ssu? Apa kau cemburu karena tidak bisa berada didekatku?" gadis itu kemudian menjentikkan jari lentiknya ke keningku.

"Kau terlalu narsis. Aku tidak akan cemburu dengan hal semacam itu karena aku tidak menyukaimu." Kata-kata itu entah mengapa menghujam tepat di ulu hatiku

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau bilang tidak memiliki kekuatan supranatural atau semacamnya. Tapi mengapa kau selalu menjauhi orang-orang? Kau bahkan hanya memiliki satu teman ssu."

"Satu teman yang setia padamu lebih berarti daripada seribu teman yang ada hanya saat kau senang. Aku tidak ada bermaksud untuk menjauhi orang-orang. Aku hanya tidak bisa berada diantara orang-orang."

"Nande?" Tanyaku.

"Dulu, aku juga sepertimu. Tapi sejak aku mengidap agoraphobia, aku berubah menjadi seperti sekarang."

"Ago..apa ssu? Apa maksudnya?"

"Aku phobia pada keramaian. Itu berawal saat aku berumur tujuh tahun. Kakakku mengajakku untuk membeli senar gitar. Ditengah keramaian, tiba-tiba kami terpisah. Aku langsung saja menangis. Aku sangat ketakutan. Dengan tubuh yabg kecil, aku berada ditengah keramaian. Hingga sekarang, ketakutan itu tidak pernah hilang. Terus membayangiku. Karena itulah aku seperti sekarang." Yoshi kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Sudah semakin gelap, aku harus pulang sekarang."

Gadis itu lalu menggiring sepedanya hingga didepan gerbang. Aku bertatapan. Dia kemudian merogoh sakunya dan memberikan sebuah saputangan. "Untuk membersihkan wajahmu. Arigatou. Kise-san." Untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihatnya tersenyum.

"Doitashimasite. Kise-kun saja cukup."

"Jaa, Kise-kun" ia tersenyum lagi padaku. Dia berbalik dan mengayuh sepedanya. Aku masih ditempat. Menatap punggungnya yang mulai menjauh. Kepalaku memutar ulang kejadian saat dia tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu manis. Begitu manis hingga membuat jantungku berdetak tidak menentu dan membuat wajahku panas. Di saat itulah aku menyadarinya. Aku, Kise Ryouta, seorang model yang digemari diseluruh negeri, telah jatuh cinta. Walaupun dia bilang kalau dia tidak menyukaiku, akan aku pastikan. Bagaimanapun caranya, akan aku buat dia menyukaiku.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**I LOVE SENPAI'S LOVE**

**Disclaimer: FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**READ AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT:-) **

**ENJOY READING GUYS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara shower dan uap air hangat memenuhi kamar mandi. Dibalik tirai kamar mandi, terlihat bayangan Yoshi membersihkan rambutnya. Yoshi mematikan shower dan mengenakan jubah mandi. Ia berjalan menuju westafel dan termenung beberapa saat. Wajahnya risau. Yoshi membuka lemari dibalik kaca westafel. Mangambil sebotol obat, mengeluarkan dua buah pil dan menegaknya dengan bantuan air.

"Tenang...tenangkan dirimu. Dia bersikap seperti itu karena tidak mengenalmu. Tidak mengenal masa lalumu. Tidak akan pernah." Ia menatap sesaat dirinya didalam cermin. Yoshi kemudian meninggalkan kamar mandi. Tiba-tiba, dilantai bawah terdengar suara gaduh. Dengan segera Yoshi menuruni tangga.

Tepat didepan tangga, didepan pintu rumah, seseorang tergeletak tidak sadar. "Nii-san!" Teriak Yoshi histeris.

.

.

.

Kise's POV

Suara sensei yang sedang menjelaskan terus-menerus menggema ditelingaku, namun aku abaikan. Fikiranku melayang kemana-mana. Sudah seminggu semenjak ketidakhadiran Yoshi ke sekolah. Tidakada yang tahu kemana dia. Memang, tidak semua orang tidak mengetahui kepergian Yoshi. Saki, sahabat gadis itu jelas tahu dimana keberadaannya. Namun, dia samasekali tidak mau membertahukannya. Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa aku sangat mencemaskannya, karena ya, aku menyukainya. Bukan. Sangat menyukainya. Jangan tanya kenapa, karena aku juga tidaktahu kenapa. Perasaan itu tiba-tiba saja ada. Mungkin bisa dibilang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, karena ya, aku mulai menyukainya semenjak melihat dia melompati lantai dua sekolah.

**Flashback**

"Yoshicchi tidak datang ssu? Kenapa?" Saki hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia samasekal tidak memberitahukanku." Aku menatap Saki penuh selidik. Dia jelas berbohong. "Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Tidak peduli Kise-kun model terkenal, aku tidak akan memberitahukan apapun soal Yu-chan. Tidak sedikitpun."

"Yu-chan? Maksudmu Yoshicchi?" Saki menutup mulutnya yang sangat jujur itu.

"Ehm..itu.. pokoknya aku tidakakan memberitahukan apapun!"

"Walaupun aku memberikanmu tandatangan ekslusif band favoritmu? Aku kenal dengan salahsatu anggota band itu." Wajah Saki berseri mendengar itu. Sepertinya, rencanaku berhasil.

"Benarkah?!" Aku mengangguk. Saki tiba-tiba terdiam sejenak. Aku melihatnya dengan harap-harap cemas. "Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak akan mengkhianati sahabatku hanya untuk sebuah tandatangan!" Tubuhku lemas. Rencanaku ternyata gagal. Dengan langkah lunglai aku meninggalkan kelas 1-C.

**Flashback End**

Bukan hanya Yoshi saja yang menghilang dari hadapanku. Pagi ini, Kasamatau-senpai tidak terlihat. Dia tidak terlihat selama seminggu lebih, tepatnya delapan hari. Walau Kasamatsu-senpai sangat kasar padaku, terutama dibagian punggung, karena itu adalah tempat favoritnya menendangku, dia adalah motivasiku. Anggota tim lain juga sependapat denganku. Walaupun mereka tetap latihan seperti biasanya, tapi raut wajah mereka tidak jauh beda denganku. Wajah kehilangan. Aku berjalan mendekati Moriyama-senpai yang sedang latihan men-shot bola.

"Kenapa Kasamatsu-senpai masih tidak datang ssu?" Moriyama-senpai menghentikan latihan dan menggeleng.

"Masih belum. Kudengar dari adiknya dia sedang sakit."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita jenguk Kasamatsu-senpai ssu." kenapa dengan semua anggota tim ini? Seharusnya mereka menjenguk Kasamatsu-senpai, bukan latihan rutin seperti sekarang.

"Kasamatsu-kun akan menendang kita satu-persatu jika kita bolos latihan walau hanya sehari. Lagipula, adiknya bilang dia hanya demam biasa. Jadi tidak usah khawatir. Kapten pasti akan segera latihan kembali karena dia tidakakan tahan terus-menerus ditempat tidur."

"Begitukah? Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak tahu kalau Kasamatsu-senpai punya adik ssu."

"Memangnya untuk apa dia memberitahukan padamu? Aku saja tidak akan pernah tahu kalau dia punya adik kalau tidak menjumpainya secara langsung. Asal kau tahu, dia adalah tipe yang overprotektif walaupun mereka sering bertengkar. Wajar saja, adiknya itu sangat cantik. Daripada memikirkan itu, lebih baik kau ladeni saja para fansmu selagi tidak ada yang menendang punggungmu."

"Benarkah? Sebaiknya aku istirahat di bench saja ssu."

BUUUKK! Belum sempat aku mencapai bench, aku merasakan sesuatu menghantam punggungku. Aku berlutut dilapangan memegangi punggungku yang sangat sakit. Aku berbalik melihat penyebab dari sakit punggungku, dan aku melihat Kasamatsu-senpai berdiri tepat dibelakangku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa tidak latihan seperti anggota yang lain?! Jadi ini yang kau lakukan selama aku tidak ada hah?! Akan aku tambah latihanmu sepuluh kali lipat!" Semua yang ada didalam gymnasium terdiam. Termasuk aku. Nakamura-senpai berjalan mendekati Kasamatsu-senpai.

"Kau sudah sehat ternyata. Apa kau akan langsung latihan?" Tidak jauh beda denganku, Nakamura-senpai juga mendapat hantaman telak dari Kasamatsu-senpai.

"Kau juga Nakamura! Seharusnya kau memberikan contoh kepada anak kelas satu kalau..."

BUKKK! Sebuah bola telak mengenai kepala Kasamatsu-senpai dan langsung membuatnya tersungkur. Kami semua terbengong melihat kejadian itu. Lupakan sorak-sorakan dari fansku. Gymnasium benar-benar hening sekarang. Sontak kami semua melihat keaarah sumber bola itu dilempar. Tepat didepan pintu masuk gymnasium, didepan barisan kerumunan para fans, Yoshi berdiri disana sambil memegang lututnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Ia berjalan menuju Kasamatsu-senpai. Memandanginya dengan sorotan mata yang tajam.

"Mau cari mati hah? Tidak dengar dokter bilang apa padamu? Kau masih harus istirahat satu minggu lagi! Apa kau tidak tahu bahayanya penyakit tipes itu hah?!" Yoshi memaki Kasamatsu-senpai seolah itu memang kebiasannya. Kasamatsu-senpai berdiri tepat dihadapan Yoshi.

"Kau kira aku bodoh?! Berhentilah memakiku dan melempar semua benda yang kau pegang!"

"Kau memang bodoh! Kalau kau tidak ingin aku lempar, kembali kerumah dan beristirahat dengan tenang!"

Ditengah lapangan basket dan disaksikan oleh banyak orang, mereka berdua berkelahi. Yoshi bahkan tidak segan-segan memelintir tangan Kasamatsu-senpai.

"Pulang atau tanganmu patah!" Ancam Yoshi

"Tidakakan!" Kobori-senpai bergabung dengan aku dan senpai lainnya. Kami semua memandangi adegan itu dengan takjub.

"Apa kita tidak akan melerai mereka berdua?"tanya Kobori-senpai

"Kau mau menyia-yiakan adegan langkah ini? Jarang-jarang kita melihat Kasamatsu-kun disiksa." Kobori-senpai yang merasa iba melihat Kasamatsu-sempai, langsung berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Sudahlah Yoshi-san. Kalau kau terus melempar Kasamatsu-kun seperti itu, dia tidak akan sembuh total." Mendengar ucapan Kobori-senpai, Yoshi berhenti memelintir tangan Kasamatsu-senpai dan Yoshi menampakkan wajah lelahnya.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu. Beristirahat seminggu saja tidak akan membuat dunia ini kiamat. Seminggu setelah itu, kau boleh latihan lagi. Aku mohon dengarkan permintaanku, nii-san." Yoshi memohon. Aku terperangah mendengar Yoshi.

"Nii.. nii-san? Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku tergagap.

"Kau tidak tahu? Yoshiyu-san adalah adik Kasamatsu-kun."jawab Moriyama-senpai santai.

"EHHH?!" Karena mendengar teriakanku, mereka semua menatapku.

BUKK! Sebuah tendangan dari Kasamatsu-senpai melayang lagi dipunggungku.

"Ada apa?! Masalah kalau Yoshi adikku?!" Yoshi kemudian melempar lagi bola basket kebelakang Kasamatsu-senpai hingga tersungkur kepinggir lapangan.

Dengan langkah perlahan, Yoshi berjalan kearahku. Ia terus melangkah kearahku hingga nyaris tidak ada jarak diantara kami. Aku menahan nafas. Semoga saja dia tidak mendengar debaran jantungku yang tidak karuan. Yoshi bahkan menatapku dengan intens hingga debaran jantungku semakin tidak karuan.

"Kise-san, gunakan ini untuk mengobati punggungmu. Ini cukup ampuh. Biasanya, nii-san selalu menggunakan ini." Aku menunduk dan mendapati dia memberikan sebuah salep ditanganku. Kulit kami bersentuhan. Tangannya benar-benar halus. Aku ingin terus menggenggam tangan itu.

"Ah.. Arigatou." Bodoh. Kenapa aku tergagap seperti ini?!

"Doitashimasite." Ia kemudian pergi melangkah meninggalkan gymnasium. Aku terus melihat punggungnya hingga menghilang.

"Dia sudah pergi. Mau sampai kapan kau mau melihatnya?" Aku terkejut dan melihat Moriyama-senpai menepuk pundakku.

"A..aku tidak melihat apa-apa ssu." Ujarku yang tentu saja bohong.

"Kalau saja Kasamatsu-san tahu kau menyukai adiknya. Punggungmu pasti mengalami patah tulang yang parah."

"Aku tidak menyukai siapa-siapa ssu!"

"Tidak usah berbohong. Kalau memang tidak suka, wajahmu tidak akan seperti kepiting rebus seperti sekarang." Aku menutup wajahku. Memang terasa panas, tapi aku tidak akan menyangka akan memerah. Hah.. gadis itu benar-benar membuatku gila.

.

.

.

Pemotreran hari ini sangat melelahkan. Memang tidak sepadat biasanya, tapi entah kenapa badanku sangat letih. Aku kemudian duduk dan merilekskan sekujur badanku.

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah hari ini Kise-kun." Manager duduk disampingku. "Apa kau mau ke spa? Aku tahu tempat yang bagus." Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Manager, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" Mendengar pertanyaanku, manager menyemburkan kopinya dan terpana menatapku. Manager langsung menarik kursinya mendekatiku.

"Dare ga? Apa dia juga model? Cantik? Tinggi?" Dan pertanyaan lainnya. Aku langsung membekap mulut manager hingga dia sesak nafas.

"Berhentilah bertanya sebanyak itu. Dia bukan model. Tentu saja dia cantik dan tinggi. Tapi itu tidak terlalu penting. Aku benar-benar menyukainya." Manager terlihat antusias mendengar kisahku.

"Lalu apa yang kau tunggu? Ungkapkan saja semuanya. Dia pasti tidak akan menolakmu."

"Benarkah?" Tanyaku antusias

"Tentu saja! Dengan pesonamu itu, kau bisa memikatnya. Kau juga bisa memberikannya sebuah kejutan sedarhana tapi menyentuh." Aku mencerna perkataan manager. Manager benar. Aku bisa memberikannya sebuah kejutan. Walaupun pendiam, dia juga seorang gadis. Ini pasti berhasil.

Aku tersenyum melihat manager dan memeluknya. "Arigatou manager!" Aku kemudian berlari meninggalkan studio untuk mempersiapkan 'sebuah kejutan sederhana'.

.

.

.

Normal's POV

Dengan langkah santai Yoshi menyusuri jalanan menuju sekolah. Musik terus berlanjut seirama dengan langkah kaki Yoshi. Yoshi merasakan sesuatu yang menjanggal. Ia melepaskan earphonenya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Semua orang meliriknya sambil berbisik-bisik. Yoshi melirik jam tangannya. Masih jam tujuh kurang. Mengapa sudah ramai seperti ini? Yoshi selalu datang sebelum jam tujuh karena sekolah masih sepi. Tapi sekarang? Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau apa, koridor semakin ramai. Nafas Yoshi sesak. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulit. Kepalanya sangat pusing bahkan perutnya sangat mual. Yoshi berjalan meninggalkan koridor. Berjalan, cepat, semakin cepat, berlari. Yoshi berlari melewati koridor untuk mencapai kelasnya. Begitu mencapai pintu kelas, Yoshi membukanya dengan terburu-buru dan menghempaskannya. Nafas Yoshi terengah-engah. Walaupun sudah tidak berada di koridor rasa pusing dan mual tetap ada.

Yoshi merasa ada yang janggal. Gadis itu mengendarkan pandangannya. Sekilas, ia merasa berada ditempat asing. Ia mengamati lebih jeli. Ini memang kelasnya. Hanya saja sedikit berbeda. Hampir semua kelas ditutupi oleh berbagai bunga. Tepat didepan kelas, laki-laki bersurai blonde, manik mata madu, dan senyum yang merekah diwajahnya. Perlahan, Kise Ryouta mendekati Yoshi. Gadis itu hanya terpaku menatapnya. Kise menatap Yoshi yang hanya melihat kebawah. Wajah Kise mulai bersemu merah. Jantungnya berdebar.

"Yoshicchi." Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Yoshi berlahan menatap Kise. "Aku tahu ini terlalu mendadak. Tapi.. ahh.. aku tidak tahu ingin mulai darimana. Yang pasti, apa Yoshicchi mau manjadi pacarku ssu?"

Yoshi terdiam. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Aku benci kau." Mendengar itu, jantung Kise mendadak berhenti. Yoshi berlari meninggalkan kelas namun ditahan oleh Kise.

"Kenapa?" ia berusaha tegar walaupun dadanya terasa sakit.

"Rambut blonde dan menjadi pusat perhatian. Aku benci itu." Yoshi menghempaskan tangan Kise dan berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan Kise yang memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**I LOVE SENPAI'S SISTER**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Disclaimer: FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**DEBRIEFING (Tanya Jawab)*berdasarkan review readers**

**Question:**

1. Apakah ini hurt? Kenapa nasib Kise kasihan banget?#kise:betul ssu. Hatiku teriris-iris. Hiks.

**Answer:**

1. Tidak. Author mengambil inspirasi cerita berdasarkan sebuah pepatah. Dibalik kesedihan pasti ada kebahagiaan. Ada saatnya dimana Kise akan bahagia. #author:yang sabar kise-kun.#kise: aku akan tetap menunggu ssu

**ENJOY READING GUYS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yoshi menonton televisi tanpa minat. Ia lebih berminat mengelus rambut-rambut halus milik Shami, kucing peliharaannya. Shami dengan manja tidur dipangkuan Yoshi hingga mengeluarkan dengkuran halus. Yukio, kakak Yoshi, menuruni tangga yang terletak tepat diantara ruangtamu dan ruang makan. Yukio menuju ruang makan, mangambil sekotak susu di dalam kulkas, menuangkannya kedalam gelas, dan meminumnya. Yukio terus mencuri pandang keruangtamu tempat Yoshi bersantai.

"Masih tidak ingin sekolah?" Yoshi membalasnya dengan sebuah gelengan. Yukio pasrah.

Sudah seminggu Yoshi tidak masuk sekolah sejak insiden 'kejutan sederhana' dari Kise. Bagi Yoshi, ia lebih memilih dikerumuni kucing daripada harus menghadapi tatapan mata sinis kerumunan orang-orang. Sejak Yoshi menderita agoraphobia, ia selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan sekumpulan kucing. Baginya, hanya kucinglah yang mengerti dengan ketakutannya. Dan saat Yoshi merasa takut, Shami selalu mengeluskan rambut halusnya ke kaki Yoshi sambil mendengkur halus dan itu membuatnya merasa lebih tenang.

Yukio meletakkan segelas susunya di atas meja. "Apa tidak sebaiknya kau mengunjungi psikiater? Sudah tiga bulan kau tidak konsultasi." Mendengar kata 'psikiater' dan 'konsultasi', tubuh Yoshi menegang dan tanpa sengaja menghimpit ekor Shami dan membuatnya terkejut. Yoshi menatap tajam Yukio.

"Jangan. Menyebut. Hal itu. Didepanku. Berhentilah berfikir seolah aku mengalami gangguan jiwa. Aku sehat. Aku hanya mengalami sedikit trauma. Mengerti?"

"Trauma masuk dalam kategori gangguan jiwa." jawab Yukio sambil mengunyah roti.

"Dan apa kau lupa siapa yang menyebabkan aku seperti ini?" ujar Yoshi tidak mau mengalah.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Kau menang. Aku penyebab kau mengalami phobia. Tapi itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah kau tidak mau sekolah." Yoshi tidak menggubris ocehan Yukio. Gadis itu malah sibuk mengelus Shami. Yukio mendekati Yoshi di ruangtamu, berdiri disebelah adik sematawayangnya itu. "Hanya untuk mengingatkan kalau kau lupa. Jangan sampai ibu atau ayah mengetahui tingkahmu ini. Kau tidak maukan sampai diseret ibu. Tidak mudah untuk meyakinkan ibu.." Yoshi beranjak dari sofa, sampai membuat Shami terkejut dan melompat dari sofa.

Yoshi pergi menaiki tangga, terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan kemudian ditutup. Yoshi kembali menuruni tangga, sambil mengenakan sweater merah berkerah v-neck dan hotpans yang dilapisi legging hitam tipis didalamnya.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Yukio menyusul Yoshi yang sedang mengenakan sepatu.

"Kerja. Aku bosan seharian di rumah."

"Kenapa kau tidak sekolah saja? Memangnya bekerja sebagai relawan termasuk pekerjaan? Tidak bisakah kau berhenti untuk membuat masalah?" Yoshi mengecup pelan pipi Yukio. Ia menatap kakaknya itu dalam. Yukio hanya terpaku dengan rona merah dipipinya. Yoshi terkekeh.

"Reaksimu berlebihan. Waktu kecil aku selalu menciummu, kan? Aku hanya cuti sekolah beberapa hari, bukan berhenti. Jadi tenang saja, aku tidak akan membuat masalah yang membuatmu kerepotan. Jaa." Yoshi pergi meninggalkan rumah dan Yukio yang masih terpaku.

"Haah... bocah itu. Selalu saja berbuat sesukanya. Dan aku selalu terhipnotis perkataannya."

.

.

.

Latihan rutin tim basket Kaijou tidak seramai biasanya. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari suasana gymnasium saat tim basket sedang latihan seperti biasanya. Anggota tim yang melakukan latihan rutin dan tak lupa fans kise yang selalu datang melihat idolanya latihan. Namun, ada yang berbeda dari fans kise terutama dari kise sendiri. Sang idola terlihat latihan tanpa minat. Melihat itu, para fans kebingungan dan bertanya-tanya, apa yang terjadi dengan pujaan mereka? Bukan hanya fans saja yang menyadari itu, anggota tim juga menyadari kejanggalan yang terjadi pada Kise.

BUUKK! Terdengar sebuah hantaman keras dari punggung Kise karena tendangan dari Yukio. "Apaan-apaan kau?! Tidak ada waktu untuk bermalas-malasan! Latihan yang benar!" Kise yang ditendangan hanya terduduk dilantai. Tidak ada bantahan, tidak ada ocehan yang keluar dari bibir laki-laki bersurai kuning itu. Melihat reaksi yang tidak biasa dari Kise, Yukio, mendekati laki-laki itu dan duduk disampingnya. "Dia bilang hanya cuti beberapa minggu. Dia samasekali tidak mempermasalahkan soal kemarin."

"Lalu, kenapa dia menjauhiku dengan cara seperti ini? Apa senpai lihat ekspresinya waktu itu? Dia melihatku dengan tatapan takut, bahkan berteriak kalau dia membenciku."jawab Kise seolah mengerti apa maksud perkataan Yukio.

"Yoshi adalah orang yang selalu berfikir kedepan. Semua tatapan yang dia tunjukkan sekarang, akan memiliki arti dikemudian hari. Kau mengerti maksudku? Saat Yoshi menunjukkan ekspresi takut padamu, bukan berarti dia takut padamu. Dia justru takut pada masadepanmu."

Kise menatap senpainya itu, "Takut pada masa depanku? Kenapa?"

"Apakah kau pernah berfikir apa jadinya kalau kalian memiliki sebuah hubungan. Mereka.." Yukio menunjuk para fans Kise yang berdiri dipinggir lapangan, "akan melakukan sesuatu hal buruk padamu, terutama Yoshi sendiri. Mulut seorang gadis lebih mengerikan dari pedang samurai. Selain itu, mungkin kau berfikir kalian akan bahagia jika bersama. Tapi, bagaimana jika Yoshi sendiri? Disaat itulah para fansmu akan bertindak. Kau mengerti? Dia bukan tidak ingin, hanya tidak bisa." Yukio berdiri sembari menepuk pundak Kise. "Sekarang berdiri dan latihan yang benar. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan satu poinpun hanya karena kau patah hati."

Yukio berjalan menuju bench. Kise berdiri dan berfikir sejenak. Senpai benar. Kenapa dia samasekali tidak berfikir sampai kesana? Ia bahkan terlalu egois berharap Yoshi akan menerimannya walau akan dihujat habis-habisan dengan para fansnya. Seharusnya dia tahu kalau Yoshi bukanlah tipe seperti itu. Yoshi tidak seperti tipe gadis kebanyakan. Bukan tipe gadis yang mengikuti idolanya kemana saja, berdandan hanya untuk dipuji oleh orang yang disukai, atau membully gadis lain karena idolanya dekat dengan gadis lain. Tidak. Yoshi selalu tampil apa adanya, tidak peduli pendapat orang-orang padanya, karena itu adalah dirinya. Terkadang, Kise melihat Yoshi sangat kuat karena keteguhannya, tidak mudah terpengaruh omongan orang lain. Tapi, terkadang Kise melihat Yoshi sangat rapuh seperti porselen. Ia dapat melihat kerapuhan itu dari sorotan mata gadis itu. Sorot mata kesepian, kasedihan, dan ketidakmampuannya untuk berinteraksi dengan orang-orang. Kise tahu Yoshi ingin berinteraksi dengan yang lain, tapi ia melihat 'sesuatu' didalam diri Yoshi yang membuatnya tidak melakukannya. Kise ingin tahu apa itu. Karena itu, ada dorongan kuat dalam dirinya untuk melindungi gadis itu, untuk menarik gadis itu dari gua yang sunyi.

.

.

.

Disebuah cat's shop, Yoshi terbaring dilantai dan dikerubungi oleh anak kucing diatas tubuhnya. Ia sangat menikmati saat itu. Saat dimana ia bisa melihat tingkah polos dan menggemaskan kucing-kucing itu. Sudah tiga tahun Yoshi berkerja dipenitipan. Berawal saat Yoshi tanpa sengaja melihat Shami dari etalase toko yang sedang asik bermain dengan teman-temannya. Sangat manis. Ia seolah melihat dirinya dalam sorot mata Shami. Seperti terhipnotis, Yoshi memasuki toki itu dan membeli Shami. Ia juga mendaftarkan diri sebagai peketja part-time disana, hingga sekarang. Seekor kucing sibuk bergelut manja dileher Yoshi saat tiba-tiba seseorang mendatangi tempat Yoshi dan membuat kucing itu berlari mendekati orang tersebut. Merasa para kucing tidak ada didekatnya, Yoshi beranjak dan melihat orang tersebut.

"Bahkan setelah tiga tahun aku berkerja disini, para kucing itu tetap mengidolakanmu. Bagaimana bisa?" Orang yang dipanggil Kuroko itu hanya mengelus kucing itu satu-persatu dan mengendikkan bahu.

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena bau vanilla shake ditubuhku?" Kuroko memandangi Yoshi yang sedang sibuk membersihkan bulu kucing ditubuhnya. "Kau masih bolos sekolah, Yu-san?"

"Memang Tetsu sendiri tidak?" Tanya Yoshi tidak mau kalah.

"Aku hanya cuti karena akhir-akhir ini kita kekurangan pekerja."

"Aku juga hanya cuti agar ada yang mengurusi semua kucing mungil ini." Ujarnya sambil mengelus Shami yang selalu diajaknya ke penampungan agar bisa bermain dengan temannya yang lain.

"Aku tahu itu bukan alasan yang sebenarnya. Hanya sebuah saran untukmu, jika Yu-san berlomba dengan sebuah masalah, Yu-san tidak akan pernah memenangkan perlombaan itu."

Yoshi berbaring dan berguling diantara kucing-kucing. "Aku tahu. Aku hanya...mempersiapkan strategi untuk bertarung dengan masalah itu sendiri. Haah...setiap kali aku dikelilingi kucing manis ini, aku sangat mengantuk." Setelah itu terdengar dengkuran halus dari Yoshi. Kuroko hanya menghela nafas.

.

.

.

Sore itu hujan lebat membahasi seluruh kota. Sial, bagi para pejalan kaki karena harus lari tunggang langgang untuk mencari tempat berteduh, bahkan ada yang nekad menembus lebatnya hujan. Mungkin, karena terburu-buru (tentunya, bukan itu yang ingin author bahas saat ini). Dengan langkah cepat dan tas yang diletakkan diatas kepala sebagai payung, Kise berlari menuju sebuah toko hewan dan berteduh disana.

"Kuso!" Umpat Kise. Remaja laki-laki itu terus-menerus menunggu hujan reda. 5menit, 10menit, bahkan 20menit sudah Kise menunggu. Namun, hujan tidak kunjung reda, bahkan semakin lebat. "Haah... bagaimana ini? Manager bisa marah-marah kalau aku telat." Kise semakin frustasi. Ia merogoh sakunya, mengambil ponsel, mencoba untuk menghubungi managernya. "Ah...Kuso! Kenapa lowbat disaat seperti ini?!" Saat Kise masih menghayati 'masa kefrustasian' pintu toko itu terbuka tanpa disadarinya.

"Kise-san?" Suara berat dan tenang menyadarkan Kise. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati remaja laki-laki bersurai babyblue sedang memandanginya.

"Kurokocchi?"

.

.

.

KISE'S POV

Aku memandang sekelilingku dengan seksama. Aroma susu, suara eongan dan rambut-rambut halus bertebaran dimana-mana. Aku mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk yang diberikan Kurokocchi. Selagi menunggu Kurokocchi, aku membuka majalah fashion yang sudah cukup lama dan bahkan terbilang kuno. Selagi aku membolak-balik lembaran majalah usang itu, Kurokocchi datang membawa nampan dan memberikan sebuah mug berisi hot chocolate. Aku menyesapnya, hangat dan enak. Aku mengamati Kurokochi, mengelus dengan lembut tubuh seekor kucing, hingga kucing itu mendengkur dan merasa nyaman dipangkuan teman lamaku itu. Aku berdehem memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Kurokocchi bekerja di toko hewan." Kataku sedikit berbasa-basi. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan Kurokocchi hingga membuatku canggung untuk mengobrol. Karena pada dasarnya dia memang bukan tipe yang banyak berbicara.

"Ini adalah toko warisan kakekku. Dulu beliau sangat menyayangi kucing, hingga membantu para tetangganya merawat kucing mereka jika keluar kota. Tapi, nenekku alergi bulu kucing hingga kakek membangun penitipan ini. Sejak kakekku meninggal, kami yang mengurus dan mengelola kucing disini." Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti. Mataku beralih kepada majalah ditanganku.

"Kurokocchi, kau memang suka mengoleksi majalah ini? Edisi majalah ini semuanya lengkap, bahkan ada edisi khususnya." Mata Kurokocchi beralih kepada majalah yang kupegang.

"Ahh..itu aku mendapatkannya secara gratis kok."

"Benarkah? Kau sangat beruntung. Majalah ini sangat terkenal dulu, saat aku masih sekolah dasar." Aku membolak-balik majalah itu, melihat model cilik cantik dengan senyum yang sangat manis. Wajah model cilik ini sangat tidak asing bagiku. "Entah mengapa, model cilik ini sangat tidak asing bagiku."

"Benarkah? Kalau kau mau tahu, kau bisa bertemu dengan model cilik itu. Dia ada disana. Tidur dikelilingi kucing-kucing itu."

Aku melihat arah jari Kurokocchi tunjuk. Tepat didepanku, ada sebuah tempat khusus para kucing itu bermain yang dibatasi sebuah pagar dari bahan ringan. Dipinggir tempat bermain itu, terlihat sosok yang sepertinya sedang tertidur lelap. Sosok itu bergerak membuat gerombolan kucing didekatnya bubar. Dengan punggung yang masih berhadapan denganku, ia bangun dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Persis seperti kucing. Itu Yoshicchi. Kasamatsu Yoshiyu. Gadis yang selama ini tidak pernah terlihat batang hidungnya sejak 'pengakuanku' dan selalu memenuhi isi kepalaku.

"Kau sudah bangun, Yu-san? Sudah sore. Waktunya memberi makan para kucing." Yoshicchi tidak menanggapi Kurokocchi, hanya menguap dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang menurutku terlihat menarik. Oke, mungkin itu berlebihan.

Tapi...tunggu dulu. Aku mencerna kembali kata-kata Kurokocchi tentang bertemu seorang model cilik. Aku kembali melihat majalah itu dan wajah Yoshi secara bergantian. Apa jangan-jangan...

"Yoshicchi, wajahmu sengat mirip dengan model cilik didalam majalah ini." Aku mengacungkan majalah ditanganku. Dia memandanginya sekilas dan berdiri.

"Kau itu polos, bodoh,atau apa? Itu memang aku." Dia meninggalkanku yang masih melongo mendengar fakta yang baru kudapat.

**TBC**

**Udah lama gak update (T_T) semoga ceritanya gak buruk-buruk amat. Jaa~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I LOVE SENPAI'S SISTER**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Diaclaimer: still belong Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**PLEASE ENJOY IT! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kise duduk terpaku disofa ruangtamu sambil memandangi sebuah majalah lusuh yang layak buang. 5menit, 10 menit laki-laki itu memandangi majalah itu. Ia meraih majalah tersebut dan manatap wajah Yoshi kecil yang tersenyum dengan bahagia. Kasamatsu Yoshiyu. Model cilik yang sangat terkenal dimasanya. 'dimasanya' yang dimaksud disini hukan berarti dia sudah meninggal. Dia hanya...menghilang. Ya, sudah lama tidak ada yang mendengar berita tentangnya lagi. Dia adalah model yang sangat misterius. Meski ceria dan ramah, tidak ada yang tahu latar belakang keluarga. Yang mereka tahu adalah Yu-chan berasal dari keluarga yang cukup berada. Saat sedang sibuk membaca majalah tersebut, tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari belakang Kise.

"Kalau kau terus-menerus menatap majalah seperti itu, bola matamu akan keluar." Kise terkejut dan berbalik.

"Kau mengagetkanku nee-san." Kise menatap wanita berambut panjang bergelombang berambut blonde seperti dirinya. Wanita yang dipanggil nee-san itu kemudian duduk disebelah Kise.

"Bukankah itu Yu-chan? Kenapa kau menyimpan majalah lama seperti itu?" Tanyanya sambil menyesap secangkir kopi yang dibawanya.

"Nee-san kenal dengan Yu-chan?"

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Saat aku masih model pendatang baru, aku menjadi partnernya. Memangnya kenapa?"

Kise memposisikan duduknya lebih dekat dengan kakaknya. "Seperti apa orangnya?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Wanita itu berfikir sejenak. "Selain gadis kecil yang ramah, lahir dikeluarga yang kaya, dan gosip yang beredar tentangnya, aku tidak tahu lagi."

"Gosip? Gosip apa?"

"Tentang alasan dibalik berhentinya Yu-chan sebagai model cilik. Tidakkah menurutmu aneh, disaat karirnya menanjak dia malah berhenti? bahkan menghilang tanpa jejak."

Kise mengangguk setuju. "Lalu, gosip apa yang nee-san maksud?"

"Ada yang bilang dia masih terlalu kecil untuk meniti karir dan memfokuskan untuk pendidikannya. Tapi, dari sekian banyak gosip yang ada, ada satu gosip yang diam-diam diyakini sebagian besar orang-orang yang bekerja didunia model." Ujar kakaknya dengan nada yang terdengar misterius.

"Apa itu?"

"Yu-chan mengalami gangguan jiwa." Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik Kise mencerna ucapan kakaknya.

"Gangguan...jiwa?" Wanita itu mengangguk.

"Karena sejauh yang aku dengar, Yu-chan sempat berprilaku aneh. Ia jadi lebih pemurung, tidak seceria biasanya."

"Bukankah itu wajar?bisa saja dia hanya kesepian karena tidak bisa bermain seperti anak kecil kebanyakan." Kakaknya menggeleng sambil menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya kekiri dan kekanan, tanda tidak menyetujui pernyataan adiknya.

"Masalahnya, setiap seseorang mendekatinya, ia langsung terkejut dan berteriak histeris. Seperti melihat sadako. Mungkin lebih. Dan semenjak itulah dia tidak pernah muncul lagi. Bahkan tidak ada yang pernah lagi mendengar namanya."

Kise hanya diam menanggapi ocehan kakaknya. Dia kembali menyusun setiap kejadian sekeping demi sekeping seperti puzzle. Yoshi adalah Yu-chan. Pendiam dan penyendiri. Phobia. Otomatis, Kise tidak setuju dengan gosip yang diberitakan tentang Yu-chan. Memang tidak semuanya salah. Hanya saja, 'gila' yang dimaksud kebanyakan orang dan Kise memilki definisi yang berbeda. Yoshi atau Yu-chan hanya mengalami gengguan psikis yang tentu saja bisa disembuhkan dengan terapi. Melihat adiknya yang tidak menanggapi ocehannya, wanita itu langsung menjentik dahi laki-laki itu.

"Ittai! Apa yang nee-san lakukan?" Rintih Kise sambil memegang dahinya.

"Kau itu menyebalkan. Aku sudah menceritakanya panjang lebar tapi kau tidak menganggapinya. Sebenarnya apa yang kau fikirkan? Serius sekali. Lagipula, kenapa kau mendadak menanyakan tentang Yu-chan?"

Kise gelagapan. "Ehm...ano...hanya ingin tahu saja." Kakaknya terus saja menatap laki-laki itu tajam. Kise tahu arti tatapan itu. 'Beritahu atau aku akan menghantuimu.' Seperti itu. Kise menghela nafas. Tahu dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari kakaknya itu. "Aku kenal seseorang yang mirip dengan Yu-chan. Karena itu aku bertanya." Tidak ada perubahan ekspresi dari wajah kakaknya itu. Yang berarti 'aku tahu kau bohong'. "Baiklah akan aku beritahu. Tapi kau harus berjanji tidak memberitahukan siapapun!"

Kakaknya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku berjanji." Kise kemudian mendekati telinga kakaknya dan berbisik. Setelah itu, raut wajah wanita itu berubah menjadi syok.

.

.

.

Dikoridor Kaijo Gakuen, terlihat hilir mudik siswa-siswi disepanjang koridor, terutama koridor cafetaria. Dari sekian banyak siswa-siswi tersebut, terlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam ikal pendek, manik mata abu-abu yang dibingkai kacamata, kulit putih mulus, dan tinggi badan yang semampai sedang berdiri di koridor sambil menatap keluar jendela. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan dia berbalik

"Maaf, lama menunggu Yu-chan." Saki tersenyum. Yoshi dan Saki kemudian berjalan beriringan ke kelas. "Tumben sekali Yu-chan mau menemaniku ke cafetaria. Kau sudah sembuh?"

Yoshi hanya tersenyum miris. "Asal kau tahu saja. Aku nyaris pingsan karena sesak nafas menunggumu di tempat mengerikan yang kalian sebut cafetaria itu." Saki tertawa mendengarnya.

"Setidaknya, kau ada sedikit kemajuan akhir-akhir ini. Apa Yu-chan sudah kembali berkonsultasi dengan dokter?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Memang gejalanya sudah berkurang. Hanya saja dokter menyarankanku untuk masih mengkonsumsi obat penenangnya, untuk berjaga-jaga. Apakah terlihat begitu jelas?"

Saki tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Sangat terlihat. Tapi kenapa baru sekarang kau melakukan terapi itu? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Kise Ryouta?" Mendengar itu,Yoshi langsung tersedak susu kotaknya dan menatap tajam Saki yang tersenyum jail.

Yoshi kemudian berdehem. "Samasekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dia. Aku hanya lelah. Lelah terus-menerus bersembunyi dari sesuatu atau seseorang yang aku sendiri bahkan tidaktahu. Aku merindukan kehidupanku yang bebas seperti dulu. Bebas kemanapun aku pergi tanpa dirasuki rasa takut." Mendadak, Saki langsung memeluk Yoshi. "Apa yang kau lakukan! Jangan melakukan hal yang memalukan ditempat umum seperti ini! Mereka bisa menganggapku kelainan sex!" Teriak Yoshi frustasi. Saki melepaskan pelukannya dan tertawa.

Saat sedang asik bercanda, tanpa sengaja Yoshi menabrak pundak seseorang. "Ah..sumimasen aku tidak seng..."kata-kata Yoshi terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang ditabraknya. Ia tidak pernah melihat laki-laki itu sebelumnya. Rambut hitam, manik mata madu yang dibingkai kacamata, pearching ditelinga kirinya. Tunggu. Walau tampak asing,ia seperti pernah melihat orang ini. Tapi dimana? Astaga! Kenapa disaat seperti ini otaknya susah berfikir?

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau baik-baik saja, ssu?" Sekarang Yoshi ingat. Dia adalah Kise Ryouta. Hanya warna rambutnya saja yang berubah.

Yoshi mengangguk. "Maaf, aku harus segera pergi." Belum sempat Yoshi pergi, lengannya dicegat Kise. Gadis itu memandangi laki-laki itu. "Ada apa?"

Kise's POV

Astaga, jantungku berdetak dengan cepat sekarang. Sorotan mata gadis ini benar-benar mematikan. Seharusnya aku tidak nekad menahannya seperti tadi. Dengan canggung, aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku dari lengannya.

"Ah..eto..Kasamatsu-senpai menitipkan pesan padamu." Gadis itu memandangiku bingung. "Senpai bilang dia tidak bisa pulang bersamamu..."

Wajah bingung masih terlihat diwajah gadis itu. "Lalu?"

"Ehm..senpai bilang dia tidak mengizinkanmu pulang sendirian. Jadi, dia memintaku untuk pulang bersamamu."

Tampak gadis itu berfikir sejenak. "Tidakusah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kise-san pasti kelelahan. Terimakasih sudah menawarkan bantuan."ujar gadis itu sambil membungkukkan badan.

Belum sempat Yoshicchi melangkah, aku mencegatnya. Lagi.

"Ada apa?" _Uh-oh nadanya terdengar kesal_. Sepertinya dia mulai kesal karena aku terus-menerus mencegatmya.

"Ehm...aku hanya ingin bertanya. Bagaimana menurutmu tentang rambutku?" Dia mengerutkan keningnya. Benar-benar imut.

"Lumayan." Aku tersenyum puas. "Bisa aku pergi sekarang?" Dengan berat hati, aku melepaskan lengannya.

Aku memperhatikan punggung Yoshicchi yang semakin menjauh. Walaupun dia menolak ajakanku, bukan berarti aku akan menyerahkan?

.

.

.

Yoshi's POV

"Tetsu, aku pulang duluan. Tidak masalahkan?" Laki-laki yang kupanggil Tetsu hanya mengangguk.

"Hati-hati dijalan. Sepertinya, Shami harus tetap disini. Kondisinya sedang tidak sehat, apalagi kalau cuacanya makin rendah."

Aku mendekati Shami dan mengelus puncak kepalanya. "Aku pulang. Cepat sembuh." Seolah mengerti maksudku, Shami mengeong lemah. Hah...Shami yang malang.

Dengan langkah berat, aku berjalan meninggalkan Shami yang terkapar tak berdaya. Meninggalkannya bersama kucing-kucing lain untuk penyembuhan. Aku keluar dari toko, berdiri sejenak untuk menghirup udara malam. Belum sempat aku melangkah menjauhi toko, seseorang mencegatku. Rerfleks, aku nyaris memukul wajahnya.

"Astaga...nyaris saja. Yoshicchi, kau bisa beladiri? Wajahku nyaris saja remuk." Aku menarik tanganku. Yah, bukan salahku kalau wajahnya remuk. Siapa suruh mengagetkanku seperti itu.

"Tidak juga. Mencari Kuroko? Aku akan memanggilnya sebentar." Laki-laki itu mencegat tanganku lagi. Sepertinya laki-laki ini harus mengubah hobi 'mencegat tangan'nya itu. Dia bisa saja mematahkan lenganku. Aku memberikannya tatapan tajam membunuh yang bisa diartikan 'sekali lagi menarik tanganku, nyawamu melayang'. Seperti mengerti arti tatapanku, dengan senyum canggung dia melepaskan tangannya dari lenganku.

"Aku mencari Yoshicchi. Bukankah kita sudah berjanji umuk pulang bersama?" Tanyanya. Seharusnya dia bilang 'aku sudah berjanji pada kakakmu yang overprotektif'. Lagipuka aku samasekali tidak berniat menyutujui usulan itu, bahkan menolaknya.

"Apa telingamu jarang dibersihkan? Bukankah aku sudah menolaknya disekolah?" Tanyaku sakarstik

"Aku bukan orang seperti itu. Aku sudah berjanji dengan senpai, jadi mau tidak mau Yoshicchi harus menerimanya." Satu hal yang harus aku ingat baik-baik dikepalaku: laki-laki ini muka tembok dan keras kepala.

Tanpa mengacuhkannya sedikitpun, aku berjalan dengan langkah besar dan cepat. Berharap laki-laki itu sulit menyusulku (dan tentu saja gagal karena pada dasarnya kakinya lebih panjang dariku). Dengan keahlian 'muka tembok'nya itu, Kise terus saja mengikutiku padahal secara gerak-gerik tubuh,aku menolaknya. Ternyata selain muka tembok dia juga tidak sensitif.

"Yoshicchi..."

Aku mempercepat langkah

"Yoshicchi..."

Aku semakin mempercepat langkah

Tanpa disadari, kami seperti mengadakan lomba jalan cepat. Hingga akhirnya Kise menarik lenganku untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kenapa Yoshicchi berjalan cepat seperti itu? Aku kelelahan..."rengek Kise

"Aku berjalan seperti biasanya. Kau saja yang lamban" kilahku

Karena terlalu sibuk bertengkar, kami (atau lebih tepatnya aku) tidak meyadari berdiri didekat genangan air. Dan sepersekian detik berikutnya, sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan melintas diatas genangan air itu. Otomatis, aku menutup mata. Aku lebih memilih baju yang basah daripada mata yang kemasukan genangan air yang tidak jelas kuman apa saja yang ada disana. Tunggu dulu. Kenapa aku tidak merasa basah samasekali? Perlahan, aku membuka mataku. Saat aku membuka mata, aku melihat dada bidang seseorang tepat didepan mataku. Kise berdiri tepat didepanku dalam keadaan basah kuyub. _Uh-oh._ Dia melindungiku ternyata. Mendadak, jantungku berdegub dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Ada apa ini? Apa karena aku terlalu syok?

"Yoshicchi? Daijoubu? Apa kau terkena cipratan air ssu?"

Entah karena syok atau wajahnya yang terlalu dekat denganku (bayangkan saja, wajahnya itu hanya berjarak 2 senti dari wajahku!), aku hanya menganggukkan kepala dengan kaku. Dia tersenyum puas.

"Sebaiknya kau mengeringkan diri dirumahku saja. Kau bisa sakit." Ujarku. (Ya, walaupun aku kurang ngajar, aku tahu balas budi kok)

Kise hanya mengangguk kaku karena sudah mulai kedinginan.

.

.

.

Yoshi berdiri didepan sebuah lemari kayu yang dihiasi berbagai pigura foto diatasnya. Ia memandangi salahsatu figura foto tersebut. Didalam figura tersebut ada seorang bocah laki-laki dan perempuan, dan kedua orangtua mereka. Terlihat, bocah perempuan itu sangat bahagia, ia mengenakan gaun yang sangat cantik sambil meniup sebatang lilin diatas kue. Disebelahnya, bocah laki-laki mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang tersenyum sambil memeluknya dari samping. Kedua orangtua mereka tersenyum dari belakang. Itu adalah foto saat ulangtahun Yoshi yang keenam. Foto untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

"Yoshicchi? Daijoubu ka? Kenapa termenung seperti itu?" Gadis itu tersentak dan melihat Kise dengan rambut basah, karena baru selesai mandi.

"Daijoubu. Hanya mengenang masa lalu. Makan malam sudah aku siapkan. Sebaiknya Kise-san menghangatkan badan, kebetulan aku membuat sup." Yoshi bergegas menuju dapur. Menyiapkan beberapa mangkuk dan memasukkan beberapa sendok sup.

"Bukankah ini sup bawang gratin? Yoshicchi bisa membuat masakan prancis ssu?" Tanya Kise yang duduk tepat didepan Yoshi dengan kagum

"Iie. Aku hanya bisa masak itu karena aku suka." Jawabnya sambil menyeruput sup

"Oishi! Enak sekali ssu!" Puji Kise

"Arigatou."jawab Yoshi singkat

Kise sesekali melirik Yoshi yang sedang menyeruput supnya. Saat Yoshi memandangi figura foto, Kise cukup lama berdiri disana sampai bisa melihat sorotan mata Yoshi yang memandangi figura itu. Sorot mata kesedihan, kekecewaan, dan rindu. Keluaraga Kasamatsu memang sedikit aneh. Kise sama sekali tidak pernah melihat kedua orangtua mereka. Dari suasana rumah ini saja sudah sangat terlihat jelas. Sepi dan suram. Lebih mengherankan lagi, hanya satu figura saja yang beranggota lengkap Keluarga Kasamatsu. Yoshi memang sangat misterius. Ekspresinya selalu datar, sehingga tidakada yang tahu latar belakang gadis itu. Kise bahkan tidakakan pernah tahu bahwa Yoshi seorang model jika tidak menemukan majalah lusuh itu.

Kise berdehem untuk menghilangkan rasa canggungnya. "Yoshicchi...boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Silahkan."

"Ehm... kemana kedua orangtuamu ssu? Apa rumahmu memang selalu sepi ya?."

Hening.

Yoshi beranjak dari kursinya dan membereskan peralatan makan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kalau kau mau menunggu Yukio nii-san kau bisa menunggunya di ruangtamu." Yoshi segera meninggalkan dapur. Kise langsung menyusul dan mencegatnya didepan tangga.

"Gomen. Apa aku menanyakan hal yang salah ssu?"

Yoshi hanya diam, sama sekali tidak berniat berbalik menatap Kise.

"Aku minta maaf ssu. Aku sangat menyesal. Apa pertanyaan tadi menyinggungmu?"

Yoshi langsung berbalik menatap Kise dengan air mata berlinang. Kise terkejut melihatnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih bertanya?! Hah?! Untuk apa kau menanyakan mereka. Menanyakan mereka yang samasekali tidak memeperdulikan kami! Mereka yang bahkan tidakmau tahu dengan kehidupan anak mereka! Bahkan anak yang tidak diinginkan sepertiku!" Maki Yoshi terisak. Bahu gadis itu semakin bergetar. Bergetar karena ketidaksanggupannya menahan sakit yang selama ini dipendamnya.

Kise ingin sekali mendekap tubuh gadis itu erat. Kise meraih pundak gadis itu, namun Yoshi langsung menarik diri.

"Aku ingin sendiri. Kumohon." Yoshi langsung berlari menaiki tangga. Meninggalkan laki-laki itu sendirian.

Tak lama setelah Kise terdiam didepan tangga. Terdengar suara pintu dibelakangnya terbuka. Yukio memasuki rumah dengan wajah yang tak kalah sedih dari Yoshi

"Senpai..kau mendengarnya?" Yukio hanya diam. "Gomen.. aku benar-benar..." Yukio memegang pundak Kise.

"Yah, bukan salahmu juga. Aku bahkan ingin berterima kasih. Yu memang selalu memendam kesedihannya sendiri. Aku bahkan sulit untuk membujuknya. Setidaknya, aku yakin persaannya jauh lebih tenang sekarang. Arigatou, Kise."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi senpai?" Cukup lama Yukio terdiam. Yukio lalu menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Aku dan Yu...bukan saudara kandung."

"Eh.. nani?" Tanya Kise bingung.

"Singkatnya, kami berdua beda ibu. Aku bertemu dengan Yu saat usiaku 3tahun."

Kise mengangguk. "Lalu apa maksudnya dengan 'anak yang tidak diinginkan?' Itu?"

Yukio mrnghela nafas berat. "Aku ingin kau berjanji satu hal denganku, jangan beritahu siapapun tentang ini." Laki-laki bersurai blonde itu hanya mengangguk. "Alasan mengapa tou-san bercerai dengan ba-san karena tou-san telah menghamili wanita lain, tepatnya ibu Yu."

Kose syok. Sekarang dia mengerti. Ia merasa menjadi laki-laki brengsek sekarang. Bagaimana bisa dengan santainya dia menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya? Lahir dari seorang ibu yang suaminya memiliki hubungan sah dengan wanita lain. Anak yang tidak diinginkan. Pasti sangat menyandang nama 'kasamatsu' disaat semua orang menyebutnya seperti itu.

"Gomen senpai..aku benar-benar.. seharusnya aku bertanya hal bodoh seperti itu." Kise beranjak dari ruangtamu dan hendak menuju lanyai atas. Namun dicegat Yukio.

"Jangan dulu. Biarkan dia tenang. Ada waku untukmu meminta maaf."

"Tapi kapan? Yoshicchi akan membenciku seumur hidup."ujar Kise frustasi.

"Tidak kalau kau melakukannya minggu depan."

Kise manatap senpainya itu bingung.

"Memang minggu depan ada apa, ssu?"

Yukio tersenyum. "Minggu depan adalah ulangtahun Yu."

**TBC**

**Arigatou buat para readers yang masih setia membaca hingga chapter ini!*peluk*nangis bahagia #yoshi:lebay amat lu thor. #author: sirik aja lu! Sana gih mandi di kali grogol! #yoshi:*megang pisau. Apa lu bilang?! #kise:sudah ssu...#author dan yoshi:diem!#kise:*diam milyaran bahkan triluyunan bahasa. Silahkan baca chapter selanjutnya! Jangan lupa review. Jaa~**


	6. Chapter 6

_Aku sangat menyukaimu. Jangan paksa aku untuk menjauh darimu, karena itu sia-sia. Kenapa kau bersembunyi dari dunia yang indah ini? Apa yang membuatmu takut? Jangan khawatirkan apapun. Aku selalu disini. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Aku melindungimu. Melindungimu dari apapun atau siapapun yang kau takuti. Karena aku, menyukaimu.._

**CHAPTER 6**

**I LOVE SENPAI'S SISTER**

**DISCLAIMER: still belong FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**ENJOY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kise termenung didepan loker sepatunya. _Minggu depan adalah ulangtahun Yu. _Hal yang pertama difikirkannya adalah: hadiah apa yang akan diberikannya?. Kise tahu Yoshi bukan gadis yang biasa. Dia bukan gadis yang akan menerima dengan gampang hadiah apapun yang diberikan. Boneka? Tidak. Dia bukan gadis kecil lagi. Bunga? Tidak. Terlalu biasa. Kise ingin memberikan sesuatu yang benar-benar membuat Yoshi terkesima. Yang benar saja. Kise bahkan tidak tahu apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai Yoshi. Hal kedua yang difikirkannya adalah: apa Yoshi akan menerimanya setelah kejadian kemarin? Bisa saja difikiran Yoshi dia beranggapan kalau Kise menganggap rendah diri gadis itu karena disogok seperti itu. Kise mengaruk kepalanya frustasi bahkan nyaris mengantukkan kepalanya diloker kalau tidak dicegat Yukio.

"Asal kau memberikannya dengan setulus hati dan memang berniat untuk meminta maaf, dia pasti menerimanya. Aku tahu Yu. Dia selalu menghargai usaha seseorang." Ujar Yukio, si penyelamat Kise (bayangkan saja kalau Yukio tidak ada. Kepala dan loker sepatu itu pasti hancur)

"Tapi senpai, aku tidak tahu apa yang disukainya, ssu. Tolong beri aku saran." Kise memohon dengan kefrustasian sangat tinggi. Kejadian yang sangat langka.

Yukio berfikir sejenak. "Selain kucing, yang dia sukai adalah lumba-lumba." Kise melongo.

"Lumba-lumba? Memangnya tidak ada yang disukainya selain hewan? Mana mungkin aku menghadiahinya lumba-lumba."

Yukio menahan tawanya. "Baka! Berfikirlah lebih kreatif. Kau bisa saja membelikannya accesories yang seperti itu."

Kise bodoh. Hanya karena seorang gadis, ia bahkan tidak bisa berfikir jernih seperti ini.

"Arigatou, senpai."

"Douita. Ngomong-ngomong, kau ganti warna rambut lagi?" Tanya Yukio yang melihat rambut Kise yang berwarna blonde lagi.

Kise mengangguk. "Aku kira Yoshi menyukai laki-laki berambut hitam, ternyata tidak"ujarnya polos. Yukio tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan Kise.

"Yu bukan tipe seperti itu. Fikiranmu pendek sekali." Ujar Yukio terbahak-bahak

_**One week later..**_

Sebuah lagu mengalun lembut ditelinga Yoshi melalui earphone. Namun, fikirannya tidak berfokus pada lagu tersebut, melainkan Kise. Laki-laki yang membuat luka lamanya kembali, dan bodohnya, dia menangis didepannya. Bodoh. Laki-laki itu bisa saja berfikir bahwa dia gadis cengeng, atau lebih parah lagi, dia menatap Yoshi dengan tatapan jijik_. Anak yang tidak diingkan. Lahir dari seorang wanita yang hamil oleh pria beristri. _Yoshi mencengkram tangannya erat. Ia berjanji, kalau sampai semua orang tahu masalah ini, orang pertama yang akan dilemparnya ke neraka adalah Kise Ryouta.

Saat Yoshi kembali menikmati musik, seseorang menghalanginya. Yoshi berdecak dan melihat siapa yang mengahalangi jalannya. Kise Ryouta. Laki-laki pertama yang ingin dilemparnya ke neraka.

"Ohayou." Kise tersenyum cerah padanya.

"Kalau kau mengahalangiku cuma karena ingin mengatakan hal itu,sebaiknnya menyingkir." Ujarnya sinis. Yoshi berjalan meninggalkan Kise, namun laki-laki itu kembali menghalangi jalannya.

Adegan itu cukup menarik perhatian orang-orang disekitar mereka, terutama fans Kise. Yoshi menyadari itu.

"1 menit. Aku memberikanmu waktu satu menit untuk berbicara."

Kise kemudian meorogoh sakunya dan memberikan sebuah kotak kecil kepada Yoshi. "Otonjoubi omedetou, Yoshicchi."

Yoshi terpekur sejenak, tidak menyangka laki-laki itu tahu hari ulangtahunnya. Dia sendiri bahkan lupa. Yoshi kemudian membuka kotak itu. Sebuah kalung silver cantik yang berliontin lumba-lumba. Sangat cantik. Yoshi memandang cukup lama hadiah itu.

"Apa kau suka Yoshicchi?"

Yoshi menggenggam erat kalung itu, lalu membuang keluar jendela dan jatuh tepat disemak-semak. Bukan hanya Kise yang terdiam manyaksikan itu, orang-orang disekitar mereka tidak kalah syok. Gadis itu tidak peduli lagi dengan tatapan menusuk dari fans Kise. Rasa sakit hati gadis itu lebih besar dibandingkan dengan itu.

"Jangan berfikir hanya karena kau memberikan bingkisan ini kepadaku, aku akan memaafkanmu." Yoshi meninggalkan Kise yang masih syok.

Sadar Yoshi tidak dihadapannya, Kise segera menyusulnya. Kise memegang lengan gadis itu, meminta gadis itu berhenti. Namun, Kise mendapat tamparan telak dipipi kanannya.(#yoshi:thor, kenapa adegannya kayak drama korea gini? Gaada yang lain apa?#author: mau lu gimana? Nari-nari ditaman sambil ngelilingi pohon kayak film india gitu? #yoshi: *mikir*merinding Yang ini aja.. #kise: aku gakterima ssu! Tamparannya sakit!*nangis hiteris #author: pilih ditampar atau dikasih cacing?*ngancam #kise: *merinding tampar saja ssu. Hiks..)

PLAK!

"Jangan sentuh." Yoshi melanjutkan langkah, namun dicegat lagi oleh Kise.

"Kau boleh memukulku sesukamu asal kau mau mendengarkanku, ssu" Gadis itu terdiam. "Anataga suki desu." Yoshi menatap mata laki-laki itu." Seterusnya akan seperti itu. Tidak peduli kau akan memukulku, membenci, memaki, aku tetap suka padamu. Kau boleh anggap aku gila, tapi aku mengatakan itu sungguh-sungguh. Jadi aku mohon..setidaknya, kau membuka perasaanmu sedikit padaku."

Bukan hanya Yoshi saja yang terkejut, fans Kise bahkan nyaris mencabik-cabik satu samalain melihat idola mereka menyatakan perasaan pada seorang gadis (#kise:yaiyalah. Aku masih normal ssu). Tak sampai tiga detik, raut wajah Yoshi kembali berubah sinis. Dengan langkah perlahan, Yoshi mendekati Kise hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak dua senti.

"Kau itu muka tembok ya? Bahkan setelah aku melempar bingkisan itu kau terus saja berkata suka, suka, dan suka. Setelah itu apa? Kau akan mencari benda kecil itu diantara semak belukar itu dan berkata suka padaku, begitu?" Tanya Yoshi. Berusaha untuk membuat laki-laki itu menyerah.

"Bahkan jika kau melempar itu kelaut yang dipenuhi hiupun aku tetap mencarinya dan menyukaimu." Jawab Kise dengan wajah super polosnya

Yoshi menggertakkan giginya. "Lakukan sesukamu."

Yoshi kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Kise yang menatapnya dari belakang.

.

.

.

Didalam cat's shop, Yoshi bermain bola wol bersama Shami dan teman-temannya. Walaupun hari sudah gelap, mereka tetap lincah dan ceria. Sedangkan Kuroko Tetsuya duduk disofa tak jauh dari mereka sambil membaca novel. Saat sedang membaca, ia merasakan meja didepannya bergetar.

"Yu-san, ponselmu berdering."ujar laki-laki surai babyblue itu datar.

Yoshi menoleh kearah Kuroko. "Bisa lemparkan padaku?" Kuroko langsung melempar ponsel itu dan ditangkap dengan mulus oleh Yoshi. Ponsel itu terus berdering, Yoshi kemudian menekan tombol hijau pada layar ponselnya itu. "Moshi-moshi. Ada apa nii-san? Bukankah aku sudah bilang akan pulang telat karena masih di toko? Nani? Iie..dia tidak datang kemari. Terakhir aku melihat tadi pa.. Chotto nii-san. bisa nanti kita bicaranya? Aku harus memastikan sesuatu. Jaa"

Yoshi kemudian beranjak dan mengenakan blazer sekolahnya.

"Ada apa Yu-san?" Tanya Kuroko yang merasa aneh dengan sikap Yoshi

"Kise-kun menghilang. Dia tidak kelihatan sejak latihan sore. Bahkan managernya sampai menelpon nii-san. Aku mencarinya dulu."

"Perlu aku bantu?"

Yoshi menggeleng. "Aku rasa aku tahu dimana dia. Biar Shami saja yang menemaniku. Ayo Shami." Shami kemudian berlari menuju Yoshi dan mereka bergegas pergi.

.

.

.

Diwaktu yang sama, namun tempat yang berbeda. Dalam suasana gelap yang hanya disinari cahaya ponsel yang timbul diantara semak-semak, Kise berjongkok meraba-raba tanah yang ditumbuhi rerumputan yang cukup panjang dan mengamati setiap semak-semak. _Tidak ada. Disini juga tidak ada. Harus dimana lagi ia mencari? _Kise duduk sebentar, mengumpulkan nafas yang terputus-putus. Ia menyeka keringat dengan tangan yang kotor karena tanah. Jika diamati lebih jelas, dibagian pipi sebelah kiri, leher, dan kedua lengannya terlihat goresan tipis yang disebabkan ranting-ranting tajam yang menggores kulit putihnya.

"Dimana lagi harus dicari, ssu. Aku yakin kalung itu jatuh disekitar sini." Kise kembali mencari kalung, kalung berliontin lumba-lumba yang dilempar Yoshi tadi pagi. Saat sedang sibuk mencari si liontin, ia merasakan ada sesuatu bergerak yang menyentuh kakinya. Mendadak tubuh Kise kaku. _Apakah itu 'penghuni sekolah'? Jadi inikah akhir kehidupan seorang model remaja terkenal Kise Ryouta? Mati karena dicekik dan diseret hantu? Tidak! Jangan sekarang! Setidaknya biarkan dia mengucapkan kata terakhir untuk Yoshi._

Kise mencoba memberanikan dirinya. Perlahan, ia memalingkan kepalanya melihat 'sesuatu' apa yang ada dikakinya. Perlahan, perlahan, dan perlahan. Ia melihat sosok itu. Kecil, berbulu, telinganya yang bergerak lincah, keempat kaki mungilnya mencakar-cakar kaki Kise. Ternyata seekor kucing. Kise menghembuskan nafas lega dan menggendong kucing itu.

"Kau tersesat kucing manis? Dimana pemilikmu, ssu?" Kise terpekur sejenak, ia merasa familier melihat bulu abu-abu sang kucing. Namun, belum sempat ia mengingatnya, secercah cahaya mengintrupsi ingatannya.

"_Good job _Shami, kau menemukannya." Kucing mungil itu berlari menuju pemiliknya, Yoshi. "Aku kira mustahil menemukanmu disini. Ternyata tidak. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? semua orang mencarimu, bahkan managermu sampai panik dan menelpon semua anggota tim."

Kise hanya melongo melihat Yoshi yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau..sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan sih? Main petak umpet dengan 'penghuni sekolah'? Lihat dirimu penuh luka seperti itu. Astaga.." Yoshi mendekati Kise dan duduk didepannya. Ia mengamati setiap luka ditubuh Kise, kemudian menggeleng. "Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Kita harus obati lukamu. Terutama wajah. Managermu bisa pingsan melihatnya kalau sampai berbekas."

Yoshi berdiri hendak menarik Kise untuk pulang, namun dicegat.

"Chotto. Masih ada yang ingin aku cari. Pulangnya nanti saja."

Yoshi berfikir, berusaha mencerna ucapan Kise. Matanya langsung terbelalak karena terkejut. "Jangan bilang..aku masih disini karena mencari kalung yang kulempar tadi pagi?" Kise hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan kembali mencari. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Yoshi memggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudah lupakan saja. Aku akan menggantinya kalau kau mau."

Kise mendekati Yoshi dan menatapnya dengan intens dalam jarak yang cukup dekat. Entah mengapa, Yoshi tidak berkutik. Tatapan Kise mendadak bisa membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

"Itu hadiah untukmu ssu. Kalau kau menggantinya itu bukan hadiah lagi namanya. Sudah aku bilang, apapun akan aku lakukan untuk Yoshicchi. Jauh dari yang kau kira, aku tahu Yoshi adalah gadis baik hati dan bukan gadis mengerikan seperti orang sangka. Aku melakukan seperti ini untuk Yoshicchi saja." Kise mengelus kepala Yoshi sambil tersenyum.

Mata Yoshi mulai berkaca-kaca, berusaha menahan air mata. "Seharusnya kau tidak usah melakukannya. Kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu bagaimana? Fikiranmu sangat pendek. Baka."

Kise tersenyum dan memeluk Yoshi . "Senangnya..ternyata Yoshicchi sangat mengkhawatirkanku."

"Meong.." Kise dan Yoshi menoleh kearah Shami yang sedang mengais tanah didekat salahsatu akar pohon. Kise segera mendekatinya, dan dengan dibantu cahaya ponsel terlihat sesuatu yang berkilauan. Kalung berliontin lumba-lumba.

"Ketemu ssu!" Sorak Kise girang. Seperti anak kecil yang menemukan harta karun, Kise tersenyum manatap Yoshi. "Otonjoubi omedetou, Yoshicchi." Kise mengalungkan kalung tersebut dileher Yoshi (#yoshi:yaiyalah thor, masa dikalungin dikaki. #author:berisik!dramatis dikit kenapa sih..). Kise memeluk Yoshi cukup lama.

"Yoshicchi."

"Hmm?"

"Mau jadi pacarku tidak?"

Yoshi berfikir sejenak. "Kalau aku bilang 'tidak' kau akan melepaskan pelukanmu?"

Kise tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Walaupun aku sampai mati kehabisan nafas?"

"Aku tidak memeluk Yoshi seerat itu, ssu."

"Karena kau memaksa..yasudah."

Kise menatap Yoshi kaget. "Hontou?"

"Tidak mau? Yasudah tidak apa-apa." Yoshi meninggalkan Kise yang masih melongo dan kemudian tergopoh-gopoh menyusul Yoshi, memegang pundaknya agar menatap Kise. Dan mendadak, Kise melingkarkan lengannya yang kuat dipinggang Yoshi dan menggendongnya hingga kaki Yoshi tidak menyentuh tanah.

Yoshi terkejut dengan perlakuan mendadak Kise padanya dan refleks memegang pundak kokoh laki-laki itu agar tidak jatuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan baka?! Turunkan aku?!" Yang dikatain 'baka' hanya tersenyum bahagia.

"Mulai hari ini, Kasamatsu Yoshiyu resmi berpacaran dengan Kise Ryouta! Banzai!" Teriaknya

Yoshi yang masih berada diawang-awang hanya besweatdrop ria melihat tingkah kekasih barunya itu. Semoga saja dia tidak memilih pilihan yang salah.

**TBC**

**Gimana? Gimana? Bagus? Biasa saja? Jelek? Jangan lupa commentnya yaa~**


	7. Chapter 7

_Aku sangat menyukaimu. Jangan paksa aku untuk menjauh darimu, karena itu sia-sia. Kenapa kau bersembunyi dari dunia yang indah ini? Apa yang membuatmu takut? Jangan khawatirkan apapun. Aku selalu disini. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Aku melindungimu. Melindungimu dari apapun atau siapapun yang kau takuti. Karena aku, menyukaimu.._

**CHAPTER 7**

**I LOVE SENPAI'S SISTER**

**DISCLAIMER: still belong FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**ENJOY READING! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan diiringi musik melalui earphone, Yoshi berjalan santai melewati gerbang sekolah sambil memegang sepucuk surat. Surat yang berisi hasil terapi psikologis yang sudah empat tahun dijalaninya. Sebenarnya, dokter sudah memberikan surat itu kemarin. Hanya saja dia terlalu lelah dan membiarkan surat itu tergeletak diatas meja. Saat sedang sibuk membaca setiap baris dalam surat itu, seseorang datang dari belakang dan merangkul bahunya.

"Ohayou Yu-chan!" Teriak Saki ceria.

Yoshi hanya tersentak dan mengelus telinga kirinya yang tepat didekat wajah Saki.

"Bikin kaget saja. Jangan teriak didekat telingaku seperti itu. Untung tidak rusak.."omel Yoshi yang disambut dengan kekehan pelan.

"Gomen..habis aku senang sekali melihatmu datang seperti murid-murid normal lainnya (ingat di chapter 1, yoshi selalu datang lebih awal bahkan saat sekolah masih sepi). Yu-chan tidak telat bangunkan?"

Yoshi hanya menggeleng dan memberikan sepucuk surat yang sedang dibacanya. "Kalau kau baca ini, pasti sudah mengerti."

Saki terdiam dan membaca surat itu. Kemudian ia menatap Yoshi dengan wajah cerah. "Yu-chan sudah sembuh! Senangnya!" Katanya sambil memeluk Yoshi.

"Sesak! Lepaskan!" Yoshi melepaskan pelukan Saki secara paksa dan langsung menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Saki tersenyum dengan lebar. "Ayo kita buat perayaan! Bagaimana?"

"Kalau kutraktir saja bagaimana? tapi hanya Saki-chan saja loh."

Mata Saki berbinar-binar "Hontou?! yeayy?!"

.

.

.

Saki sedang asik menikmati udonnya yang masih hangat, sedangkan Yoshi hanya duduk dihadapannya dengan malas sambil menikmati sebungkus roti krim coklat dan sekotak vanilla milk. Yoshi manatap sekililingnya. Meja dan kursi kafetaria Kaijou High dipenuhi siswa-siswi yang berbincang-bincang, tertawa, bercanda, bahkan selfie. Disudut lain kafetaria banyak siswa-siswi yang mengantri untuk membeli makanan mereka.

"Saki-chan aku memang bilang akan mentraktirmu, tapi kenapa harus disini?" Keluhnya

Saki menelan makanannya "udon kafetaria adalah yang paling enak. Lagipula, phobiamu kan sudah sembuh. Jadi tidak masalah."

Yoshi tidak bisa membantahnya lagi. Temannya itu memang ahli bersilat lidah. Yoshi hanya mengunyah roti ditangannya. Saat sedang asik mengunyah, tiba-tiba seseorang meletakkan sebungkus sandwich didepan Yoshi. Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Kise Ryouta dibelakangnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau hanya makan itu, Yoshicchi bisa sakit. Makan sandwich saja ssu." Kise kemudain mengambil tempat disebelah kanan Yoshi. Gadis itu memandang bingung sebentar, lalu meraih sandwich daging sayur dan lelehan keju didalamnya.

"Arigatou. Ittadakimasu." Kise terus menatap Yoshi yang mengunyah roti dengan santai. Ia sangat menyayangi gadis itu. Tidakada yang lebih sempurna daripada Tuhan. Tapi baginya, Yoshi sangat sempurna. Wajah bersemu merah sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya, bibirnya yang ranum, kakinya yang jenjang, dan tubuh yang ramping. Tapi yang paling utama baginya adalah Yoshi bukan tipe gadis yang overprotektif. Bagi Kise yang bekerja sebagai model, gadis seperti Yoshi tipe yang sangat ideal.

"Yoshicchi, apa akhir minggu ini ada acara? Bagaimana kalau kita kencan?" Mendadak kafetaria hening. Yoshi berhenti mengunyah dan menatap Kise dengan tatapan 'tidak-seharusnya-kau-menanyakan-hal-seperti-itu-disini', namun Kise hanya menatapnya bingung. "Nande? Bukankah wajar aku mengajakmu kencan ssu? Yoshicchi adalah pacarku."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"NANI?!" teriak seluruh penghuni kafetaria minus Kise dan Yoshi. Mendadak, kafetaria dipenuhi flash kamera ponsel dari siswa-siswi yang ingin mengupdate berita terbaru 'Ryouta Kise sang model terkenal sudah memiliki kekasih'.

Yoshi hanya menghela nafas dengan memegang kepalanya frustasi. Ia menatap Kise yang senantiasa tersenyum padanya. "Tidak bisa ya, bodoh ditempat lain?" Tanyanya kesal.

Kise menatapnya cemberut. "Kau kejam sekali ssu, mengataiku seperti itu."

Karena insiden di kafetaria, Yoshi menghindari Kise habis-habisan. Setiap Kise ingin menemuinya, Yoshi selalu berhasil sembunyi.

Yoshi's POV

Kise Ryouta memang membuatku kesal setengah mati. Kalau saja dia hanya laki-laki biasa, mungkin ajakannya kemarin tidak berarti bagi mereka semua. Tapi, dia itu adalah model terkenal. Catat: model yang sangat terkenal diantara para gadis. Ada pepatah yang mengatakan seorang gadis yang marah lebih mengerikan dari sepuluh ekor singa. Aku setuju dengan itu, karena aku juga seorang gadis. Seperti drama atau shoujo manga, mereka menerorku habis-habisan. Bukannya takut, aku hanya lelah harus rajin membersihkan loker sepatu yang penuh sampah (mereka bahkan pernah membuang uwabakiku), meja dan kursi yang penuh coretan, bahkan terakhir aku terpaksa kehilangan nilai olahraga karena baju olahragaku dibuang ketempat sampah.

Aku berjalan di sepanjang koridor dengan santai tapi sedikit canggung. Bagaimana tidak, mereka tidak ada habis-habisnya mengambil fotoku. Terakhir kali aku membuka internet, 'kekasih Kise Ryouta' menjadi pencarian pertama. Bahkan kemarin Nii-san sibuk mengurusi wartawan yang setia menunggu didepan rumah.

Saat aku sibuk dengan fikiranku, aku tidak sadar seseorang menunggu dibalik pintu kelas dan secepat kilat, sebaskom air dan tepung menghujaniku. Suara tawa memenuhi kelas, kulihat Saki menatapku dengan sedih karena tidak bisa membantuku karena dia ditawan. Beberapa gadis mengelilingku, dan salahsatu dari mereka maju berdiri didepanku (yang sepertinya pelopor dari rencana pembullyanku ini).

"Putuskan Kise-kun sekarang juga." Pernyataan yang selalu sama.

"Kalian memperlakukanku seperti aku yang berusaha mendekati Kise duluan. Tidak bisa ya aku benar sekali saja dimata kalian? Saat aku menolak Kise habis-habisan, kalian mengataiku jual mahal dan semacamnya. Setelah aku menerimanya, kalian malah membullyku habis-habisan."

PLAK!

Pipi kananku memerah karena tamparan bahkan membuat sudut bibirku berdarah. Kacamataku bahkan terlempar dan dipijak hingga hancur.

"Berani sekali kau! Minta dihajar rupanya." Gadis itu bersiap menamparku tapi sebuah tangan mengahalanginya.

"Nii-san?" ujarku begitu melihatnya berdiri dibelakang

"Pantas saja Kise samasekali tidak melirik kalian semua. Dengan cara kalian yang seperti ini, tidak akan ada yang berubah." Nii-san kemudian membisikkan sesuatu pada gadis yang menamparku. "Aku akan memberikan sedikit bocoran. Tipe gadis Kise adalah gadis yang tidak mengekangnya dan bertingkah kasar seperti kalian." wow. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar nii-san berkata sesadis itu, apalagi kepada gadis.

"Ayo ke UKS." Nii-san menarikku meninggalkan kelas.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari meliburkan diri dengan alasan sakit. Tentu saja itu bukan alasan yang dibuat-buat. Karena tamparan yang aku terima beberapa hari lalu, sudut bibirku koyak (tidak terlalu besar, tapi waktu pertama kali melihatnya aku sangat histeris karena mengeluarkan darah yang tidak sedikit). Karena kondisiku ini, diakhir pekan seperti sekarang aku tidak berselera membawa Shami keliling taman. Yang aku lakukan hanya berguling-guling ria di kamar, membaca novel, atau saling membalas e-mail dengan Saki. Tiba-tiba, seseorang membuka pintu kamarku dan langsung aku hadiahi lemparan boneka super besar. Dan mengenai telak muka si oknum pembuka pintu.

"Begini sikapmu terhadap seseorang yang telah membantumu lolos dari serangan kumpulan gadis mengerikan kemarin?" Aku hanya cuek melihat nii-san mengeluhi hidungnya yang sedikit memar karena dilempari benda empuk namun menyakitkan. "Kau masih bertengkar dengan Kise?"

"Begitulah. Memang sudah berapa kali dia menelponmu hari ini? Sepuluh kali?"

"Ditambah lima setelah aku makan siang tadi. Apa kau tidak bisa memaafkannya? Aku yakin saat dia menunggu jawaban teleponmu ia merasa berada diujung papan eksekusi kapal bajak laut yang dibawahnya berenang sekumpulan ikan hiu yang siap mencabik-cabiknya."

"Pfftt.. kau terlalu berlebihan nii-san." Ujarku sambil menahan tawa. "mana mungkin dia nyaris mati hanya karena menunggu jawaban telepon dari seorang gadis biasa."

"Buktinya dia nyaris mati kehabisan oksigen karena selalu menahan nafas menunggu jawabn teleponmu."

Aku hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Terserah." Aku kembali melanjutkan mambaca majalah yang kupegang. Aku tidak memperdulikan nasibnya yang menunggu kabar dariku-walau aku sering memikirkannya-baiklah, baiklah aku mengaku bahwa aku memang selalu memikirkannya dan menyukai-sangat menyukai-laki-laki itu (yang terakhir ini tolong jangan pernah kalian sebarkan pada laki-laki itu! Aku rela menjual jiwaku asalkan dia tidak tersenyum narsis mendengar ocehanku tadi dan mengatakan 'akhirnya pesonaku mengalahkan keras kepalamu, ssu').

Saat sibuk membolak-balik majalah (padahal fikiranku melayang entah kemana), Yukio nii-san berjongkok dihadapanku sambil memamerkan dua lembar tiket. Dua lembar tiket pertunjukkan aktraksi lumba-lumba! Aku mau! Melihat mataku yang berbinar-binar bahagia, sekilas aku melihat senyuman licik (yang aku yakin dia menyembunyikan sesuatu alasan dibalik tiket yang sangat aku inginkan itu).

"Baiklah, baiklah. Apa persyaratanmu? Membersihkan kamarmya selama sebulan?" tanyaku yang mengerti maksud senyum liciknya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau refreshing di akhir pekan. Hanya kita berdua."

Baiklah. Sekarang aku semakin waspada dengan nii-san ku ini. Bukan bermaksud berprasangka buruk (baiklah aku memang curiga dengannya), tapi sangat jarang dia berbaik hati tanpa ada maksud tertentu.

"Kalau kau tidakmau ya terpaksa aku berikan pada yang lain.." sial. Dia memang pandai membuatku mengikuti keinginanya.

Aku merebut tiket itu secepat kilat. "Keluar sekarang. Aku mau gantu baju."

Yukio nii-san tersenyum melihatku menerima tiket itu. Sekarang aku hanya perlu menyiapkan diri melihat alasan dibalik tiket ini..

.

.

.

Saat aku bilang akan 'menyiapkan diri' aku tidak benar-benar melakukannya. Seekor lumba-lumba dengan lincah melompat kedalam lingkaran, yang menurutku sangat indah. Aku terus-menerus terpesona dengan atraksi para lumba-lumba itu. Saking terpesonanya, aku tidak menyadari nii-san yang duduk disebelah kananku yang nyaris kebosanan (dia selalu bertanya kenapa aku menyukai lumba-lumba), sudah menghilang dan digantikan dengan seseorang yang beberapa hari ini aku hindari habis-habisan.

"Saat senpai bilang kau menyukai lumba-lumba, aku tidak tahu kau sangat menyukainya seperti ini, ssu." aku menoleh dan mendapati Kise Ryouta duduk disampingku sambil tersenyum.

Dengan mengenakan bandana hitam rajut dan kacamata, kaos putih polos dilapisi rompi hitam, celana pendek selutut, dan sepatu kets. Penampilannya sederhana dan-ehm-tampan (aku mohon sekali lagi jangan ceritakan semua pujianku terhadapnya dangan dia).

"Ya, aku memang sangat menyukainya. Karena ini kenangan pertama dan terakhir aku berlibur bersama keluargaku." Jawabku. Kise langsung memeluk dan mengelus puncak kepalaku.

"Hari ini, kita akan membuat kenangan bersama." Aku menatapnya sinis. "Tenang ssu, dengan penampilan seperti ini orang-orang tidak akan memgenaliku."jawabnya seolah mengerti tatapanku.

Kise's POV

Selama belasan tahun aku hidup, hari ini adalah hari yang tak akan aku lupakan selamanya. Aku, Kise Ryouta yang merupakan model terkenal, memiliki segudang fans fanatik yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi, berkencan dengan Yoshicchi tanpa ada gangguan! Aku senang sekali! Apalagi melihat Yoshicchi, kekasihku, tidak menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh seperti biasanya (yang kadang membuatku ketakutan), dia bahkan terlihat sangat senang. Dengan ekspresi seperti anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru, ia melihat ikan-ikan yang penuh warna dan berenang dengan lincah disepanjang lorong aquarium yang kami lewati.

"Mereka sangat lucu, bukan?" Tanyanya

"Ya. Kau suka disini, ssu?"

Dia membalasnya dengan mengangguk. "Suka sekali."

Astaga, melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu benar-benar membuatku ingin sekali menciumnya (tolong jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh. Tapi sungguh, aku berusaha untuk menahannya karena ini adalah tempat umum). Saat ini dia terlihat sangat manis dengan kaos putih polos lengan panjang (yang jujur saja hari ini kami terlihat seperti pasangan), celana hotpans berwarna maroon. Dan sepatu boot semata kaki.

"Ryouta."

"Eh..apa?" Aku terlonjak kaget

"Kenapa terkejut? Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Ah.. iie. Aku hanya kaget Yoshicchi memanggilku dengan nama kecil."ujarku sambil memggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal.

"Bukankah sepasang kekasih selalu menggunakan nama kecil? Kau juga bisa memanggilku Yu seperti nii-san."

Mataku berbinar. "Jadi..selama ini Yucchi menganggap aku pacarmu, ssu?"

"Memangnya apa? Kakak beradik?" Tanyanya balik

Saat aku menatapnya dengan tampang bodoh, dia menarikku melihat ikan yang lain.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya menatap Yucchi (mulai sekarang aku memanggilnya seperti itu) yang berbinar-binar menatap ubur-ubur berbagai warna didalam aquarium.

"Hey, kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Lihat, daritadi ubur-ubur ini mencari perhatianmu."ujarnya sambil menunjuk aquarium.

"Aku sangat tersanjung bahkan ubur-uburpun menyukaiku. Tapi tetap saja aku menyukai Yucchi"

"Aku tahu. Kalau tidak mana mungkin Ryouta meneror nii-san setiap detik."

Mendengar Yucchi memanggil nama kecilku saja membuatku terbang kelangit ketujuh.

"Aku senang Yucchi mengetahuinya."ujarku sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Ya, setidaknya kau harus mempertaruhkan nyawamu kalau tidakmau dihajar nii-san kalau aku tergores lagi." ujarnya santai

Aku menyentuh pelan sudur bibirnya yang terluka. "Sakit ya?"

"Sangat. Aku bahkan nyaris menangis karena darah yang bercucuran."ujarnya dengan wajah serius.

"Benarkah? Gomennasai. Aku benar-benar.." yucchi menahan tawanya. Oke, sepertinya aku harus selalu ingat bahwa dia gadis yang usil. "kau mengerjaiku."

"Ya. Tapi dibagian darah yang bercucuran itu aku serius."

Aku melangkah mendekati Yucchi. Dia melangkah mundur. Aku melangkah maju. Dia melangkah mundur. Aku melangkah maju. Belum sempat dia melangkah mundur, aku melingkarkan lenganku dipinggangnya dan menariknya. Dia menatapku horror.

"Berani menadekatiku, aku hajar." Ancamnya

"Memangnya berani?"tantangku

"Kau menantangku?"tantangnya balik

Aku mendekatkkan wajahku padanya. Dia menghindar. Aku melepaskan pelukanku padanya. Belum sempat dia lega karena lepas dari pelukanku,dengan cepat dan lembut aku mencium bibirnya.

Demi sup bawang terenak didunia! Wajah Yucchi memerah! Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Namun tetap saja wajahnya yang bersemu seperti itu.

Aku hanya tersenyum menatapnya.

.

.

.

Sepertinya aku melakukan kesalahan untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi apa? Sudah beberapa hari ini tidak ada fansku yang menerornya. Apa karena aku tidak bersamanya beberapa hari ini? Jangan-jangan dia marah karena kejadian di aquarium? Tidak. Yucchi bukan orang seperti itu. Aku melangkah menuju kelasnya dan langsung membuka pintu.

"Astaga! Kenapa kau membuka pintu seperti itu?" Tanya Yucchi kaget. Aku melihatnya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dibelakang punggungnya.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan?"tanyaku

"Oh ini? Hanya majalah olahraga Yama." Yucchi langsung melemparkannya kepada Yama yang berdiri di sudut kelas. "Arigatou!"

Belum sempat aku mengatakan sepatah katapun, Yucchi sudah memotongku. dia menarikku keluar kelas dan menutup pintu "Gomen. Hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu. Maaf sekali. Kita pulang bersama lain kali ya?"

Walaupun aku enggan, aku tidak mampu menolaknya. "Baiklah. Tapi lain kali kita pulang bersama ya? Aku sudah lama tidak pulang bersamamu."

Dia hanya menjawabku dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

Aku pulang dengan badan letih karena latihan dari Yukio-senpai yang sangat mengerikan. Tiba-tiba aku melihat sesuatu yang ganjil. Padahal begitu banyak orang, tapi kenapa aku bisa melihatnya? Bahkan apa yang sudah aku lihat sesuatu yang membuatku terkejut. Itu adalah Yucchi. Yang membuatku kaget dia bersama seorang laki-laki dan saling bergandengan tangan. Dan parahnya lagi laki-laki itu adalah Haizaki Shougo. Mantan anggota basket Teiko yang posisinya aku gantikan dulu.

Aku segera menghampiri mereka. Yucchi kaget melihatku dan Haizaki tersenyum licik. Brengsek.

"Yo teman lama! Lama tidak jumpa. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Laki-laki ini minta dibakar hidup-hidup. Aku menggertakkan gigiku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan kenapa kau bersama Yucchi?" Tanyaku sekali lagi. Berusaha menahan amarah.

Belum sempat Yucchi menjawab, Haizaki melingkarkan tangannya di pundak gadis itu. Bangsat. "Memangnya kenapa? Itu hak semua orang dengan siapa dia pergi. Benarkan Yu?"

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari Yu." Geramku.

Yoshi's POV

Aku menahan tawa. Oke, bukan bermaksud kurang ngajar. Tapi sekarang berusaha menahan tawa sekuat yang dia bisa. Seandainya laki-laki berambut pirang itu tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Shougou. Ryouta. Hentikan."

Sayangnya, usahaku sia-sia. Sedetik kemudian, tangan Ryouta telak meninju wajah Haizaki.

"Shougou! Ryouta berhenti!" Semua disekitar kami memandangi dengan tatapan lihat-wanita-itu-diperebutkan-laki-laki-tampan yang tentu saja itu bukan suatu kebanggaan bagiku.

Tanpa bisa aku hentikan terjadi baku hantam diantara mereka. Karena terlalu syok, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Orang-orang disekitarku sibuk melerai mereka. Setelah berusaha beradaptasi dengan situasi, aku melerai mereka.

.

.

.

Aku menatap Ryouta dan Shougou bergantian yang terbaring didalam klinik. Mereka saling membuang muka. Seperti anak kecil.

"Jadi, tidak ada yang mau mengalah?"

Tidakada ada yang berbicara. Aku menghela nafas.

"Aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku."ujar Kise

Aku menatapnya. "Apa?"

Kise'sPOV

Sungguh, sekarang aku sangat kesal. Aku memang menyukai gadis ini, tapi sikapmya keterlaluan. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali? Dia membatalkan pulang bersamaku untuk pergi dengan laki-laki berambut medusa itu?

"Kau sudah kenal lama dengan pria ini?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk laki-laki berambut gimbal-yang mirip seperti anak ular-di sebelah ranjangku.

"Ya. Aku sudah lama kenal dengannya."

"Sebelum kenal denganku?"

"Ya. Sebelum kenal denganmu."

Oke, rasanya hatiku sakit sekali.

"Jadi kalian..punya..hubu.."

"Hubungan?" Tanya Yucchi

Aku mengangguk

"Kami memang punya hubungan. Sangat dekat. Bahkan saking dekatnya, kamu selalu melakukan berbagai hal bersama. Tidur misalnya."

Darahku kembali memuncak. Saat hendak memukul laki-laki brengsek itu, Yucchi sudah memotong tindakanku.

"Itu sudah lama sekali Shougo. Saat aku menginap dirumah paman Haizaki, ayahmu."

Aku termenung sejenak. "Chotto. Paman Haizaki?"

"Ya memang kenapa? Kami ini sepupu."

Oke. Sekarang aku merasa bodoh.

Haizaki tertawa terbahak-bahak di kasurnya. Aku benar-benar malu sekarang. "memang menurutmu hubungan kami apa? Kekasih? Haha.."

Bukan hanya Haizaki saja, aku berani bertaruh Yucchi menahan dengan kuat tawanya agar aku tidak tersinggung (padahal aku tetap tersinggung).

"Ryouta."Yucchi menatapku lembut. "Jangan bilang kau mengira aku..se..menduakanmu dengan Shougou dan membatalkan janji hanya karena Shougou. Begitu?"

Aku hanya diam. Karena kenyataannya itu benar.

Yucchi merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bingkisan. "Otonjoubi omedetou."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Aku termenung sejenak. Yucchi tertawa melihat muka bodohku.

"Jangan lupa kau lupa hari ulang tahunmu?"

Aku masih diam. Karena aku memang lupa.

Haizaki tertawa. "Hei, Yu. Kenapa kau mau berpacaran dengan laki-laki seperti ini?"

Yucchi hanya mengendikkan bahu. "_Who knows."_ Jawabnya acuh. Yucchi menatapku. "Hari ini aku membatalkan janjimu dan pergi bersama Shougou karena ini."

Aku menatap bingkisan berukuran sedang itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang Ryouta suka. Jadi aku bertanya pada Shougou, teman SMP-mu, dan sepupuku ini. Jadi aku membeli ini. Tidak berniat membukanya?"

Perlahan aku membukanya. Sepasang sepatu basket yang menurutku itu sangat keren.

"Kau tidak suka?" Tatap Yucchi murung

Aku menarik Yucchi dan mengecup keningnya. "Aku sangat suka. Arigatou"

"Hei. Kalian harusnya tahu tempat. Tidak ingat ada orang ketiga disini?" Protes Haizaki.

Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting, aku tahu. Yucchi dan aku akan tetap bersama.

**FIN**

**Akhirnya selesai! Setelah menyelesaikan fanfic ini saya berencana ingin membuat fanfic lain. Apa reader berminat untuk merequest? Jika ya, silahkah mereview fanfic ini. Sebutkan chara dan sinopsis cerita yang reader inginkan! jangan lupa comment fanfic ini! Arigatou!**

Kise: arigatou sudah membaca fanfic ini ssu!

Yoshi: jika ingin merequest fanfic, silahkan hubungi author yang malang itu.

Author: kejam sekali#pundung dipojokan


End file.
